Cherry Blossom Chronicles
by Sakura Li-chan
Summary: Discontinued until further notice.
1. A New Friend In Tokyo

Sayomi-chan: What's up everyone! This is my first fanfic so please don't critcize. Oh yeah I dont own this only Hiita and the plot, so you can't sue!!

The summer was about to be over tomorrow. Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji, who were best friends ever since they were little, were at the mall. Tomoyo, who had no clue something tragic is going to happen, asked Sakura what's wrong.

"Well Tomoyo-chan gomen, but I'm moving." Sakura said looking down.

Tomoyo who was startled, dropped her stuff and exclaimed, "Nani!!!! When are you moving?"

"Tonight. I already packed my stuff and it's ready to go." Sakura sadly said as she looked down at the ground.

"Well since this can't wait, Happy Best Friend Anniversary Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo said, handing Sakura her present.

"Oh you got me a necklace. Oh look it has a star with wings." Sakura said as she started to cry and rested her head on Tomoyo's shoulder and tried to calm her down. When Sakura was done crying, they went home. Tomoyo decided to help Sakura with her stuff, called a taxi and Sakura left Tomoeda and was headed to Tokyo.

When Sakura arrived in Tokyo, she unpacked her things at her new house. Once she got settled, she went to sleep for her first day at a new school would await her the next day. The next day, Sakura woke up very early . She got into her new school uniform which was a blue long sleeved blouse with a white ribbon on her chest and a blue skirt. She fixed her long, auburn hair into a braid and went downstairs for breakfast. At 7:30 she went to her new junior high school and went directly to class. The day went by smoothly for Sakura.

When she got to her last class, the teacher said, "Class, we have a new student her name is Kinomoto, Sakura-san. Please make her feel welcome. Kinomoto-san, you can sit next to Haruno-san. Haruno raise your hand." The girl with red hair in the back, raised her hand and Sakura made her way to her new desk, while the guys were looking at her. Class went by smoothly and before she knew it class was over and so was the day.

She went by her locker to get some supplies, but she heard a girl say, "Hey Sakura-chan!!!" Sakura, who thought it was Tomoyo, turned around to see the girl that sits next to her from the last class.

"Gomen nasai to startle you and not introducing myself. Watashi no namae wa Haruno, Hiita. I was wondering if we could walk home together?"

Sakura, who at the moment doesn't have friends yet, said, "Okay I'll go with you since I just moved here. Besides, I need to know where the stores are."

Amaya-chan: Yeah I know it sucked... deal with it! Oh yeah this is Sakura's last year as a middle-schooler!!


	2. A Meeting with Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this the names of some characters are mine though, but not all of it.

While Sakura and Hiita were walking, Hiita said, "Let's go to my place first before we go anywhere else."

"Hai, besides I live alone anyways so I can be home anytime" Sakura replied.

"Kami-sama!!! You live alone!! You are so lucky!! I don't live alone, demo my sisters aren't home yet so we can hang out." Hiita said, smiling.

"Okay sure." Sakura replied as they kept walking.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a big house...er mansion.

"This is where I live." Hiita said.

Sakura, who was surprised at the house...er mansion, said, "Wow, I'm amazed. it looks like a mansion. Gomen nasai Hiita-chan, demo this is the second biggest house I saw." Sakura said, amazed.

"Daijoubu, I mean even I would be surprised too if I hadn't seen one like this, anyway come in so I can show you my room." Hiita said.

Sakura decided to follow her inside and up the stairs. When they got to Hiita's room, Sakura looked around to see a ruby colored room and a bed that was a crimson red with a yellow sun on the bedspread.

"Your room is pretty. What are we doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I need to ask you something." Hiita replied.

"Hai. Nani?" Sakura asked as she sat down on a chair.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Hiita asked Sakura.

"Oh this? I got it from my friend Tomoyo-chan from Tomoeda." Sakura answered looking at her necklace.

Hiita in astonishment said, "Tomoyo Daidouji-sama!! The Tomoyo-sama with a music note on her necklace?"

"Well yeah we've been friends since we were little." Sakura said, confused on why Hiita would ask this question.

"Push the star on your necklace." Hiita said, kindly to Sakura.

Sakura, who was even more confused, pushed the star on her necklace and a flash of light changed her school uniform into a sash of light, and it covered her. The outfit that she now wore was very similar to her uniform except the color was pink and the bow was emerald green. Her hair was in a ponytail and in her hands were a bow and a cherry pink staff. (a/n: similar to her star staff in CCS.) On her back was a carrying case full of arrows. She wore high heels on her feet. Hiita, who also changed with a fireball around her, was done.

"That's what I thought you would be... the defender of light." Hiita said to Sakura, who looked confused.

"I can't be a defender. What about you??" Sakura asked, still looking confused.

"I'm defender of fire." Hiita answered.

"Demo... demo that means we're heroes?" Sakura asked.

" Hai and we have to save our princess from her evil twin from taking over the kingdom and making the world suffer darkness." Hiita replied.

"Well I have to go home Hiita-chan. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Sakura said, getting up.

"Okay, demo be careful Sakura-chan." Hiita said as Sakura left.

'I can't be a defender. I mean I stop collecting Clow Cards five years ago and they all are Sakura Cards now.' Sakura thought as she ran home. She was so deep in thought she bumped into a guy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. (a/n: Guess who?)

"Watch where your going lady, you could have been hurt." the guy said to her. 'Why does she look familiar?' he thought.

Sakura got up and said, "Gomen nasai I didn't see you."

"We didn't get introductions done yet, I'm Syaoran Li by the way." Syaoran said.

"Oh... anou I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you, Li-kun." Sakura said, smiling cheerfully.

"Next time watch out okay especially this late at night. Can I walk you home just to be safe?" Syaoran asked.

"Anou... hai why not." Sakura replied.

So they started walking when all of a sudden Syaoran sees her necklace and says, "I didn't realize that the defender of light is the young lady that I'm walking with. A seer of the past and future." Then he reached into his pocket and held a yin-yang necklace.

"Oh you have powers too? Then I'm really a defender?" Sakura asked as Syaoran nodded.

"Hai as a matter of fact you are a seer of past and future as well." Syaoran said as Sakura looked shocked.

"Nani?? I can see the past and future too!!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"Hai." Syaoran replied.

"Well I'm here so I guess I'll see you around Li-kun." Sakura said while in front of her house.

"We'll see each other sooner than you think Kinomoto-san." Syaoran replied. Before he left Sakura, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left Sakura blushing in the night.

Sayomi-chan: So, what did you think about that?

Sakura-chan: what was that about?

Syaoran-kun: Yeah, I gave her a kiss and she doesn't remember me and I don't remember her, that's mean.

Kero-chan: Yeah where is the awesome Cerberus the cool Sun Guardian and my pudding?

Sayomi-chan: There's pudding in the fridge and you'll come sooner or later Kero. As for Sakura and Syaoran, I made it this way.

Syaoran-kun: It sounds like Sailor Moon.

Eriol-kun: OMG my kawaii descendant watches Sailor Moon!!

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) well see you guys later before all hell breaks loose.


	3. Eria

Sayomi-chan: What's up everyone!!

Kero-chan: She doesn't own any names, demo some characters are hers though, but not all of it. Can I get pudding now?

Sayomi-chan: yeah sure. on with the story!!

The next day, Hiita knocked on Sakura's door.(a/n: Hiita knows where Sakura lives because before they went to Hiita's mansion Sakura told her where she lived.)

"Come on Sakura-chan we need to go to school today." Hiita said.

Sakura opens the door with her face still red from last night's encounter with Syaoran.(a/n: I would faint and not go to school for a week if that happened to me.)

"Sakura-chan what's wrong? It looks like you have a fever." Hiita said, looking concerned.

"Iie... I don't have a fever. It's just that I met this guy yesterday." Sakura said as she went to get her stuff.

"What was his name?" Hiita asked, waiting patiently.

"Syaoran Li-kun." Sakura said, remembering last night.

"Kami-sama!! You met him yesterday! Are you sure? Did he have a yin-yang necklace? Is his hair color chestnut? Is his eye color amber?" Hiita asked as Sakura nodded.

"Hai, hai, hai and hai. He does... is it true I can see past and future?" Sakura asked.

"Well duh!!! You are the defender of light!" said a girl with blue hair and blue eyes who was next to Hiita.

"Gomen, demo who are you?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Gomen! Watashi no namae wa Haruno, Eria and I'm Hiita's sister." Eria said, joyfully.

"You...you're Hiita-chan's sister that means your a defender too!! Which one?" Sakura asked to Eria.

"Oh me? I'm defender of water." Eria said as she took out her necklace which had a heart pendant.

"Wow it's so pretty. Hoe!!! We're going to be late for school!" Sakura said as she runs outside while Hiita and Eria run after her.

Sakura keeps running and bumps into a guy who had lavender hair with amethyst eyes. 'Again! First with Li-kun who is it this time?' Sakura yelled in her thoughts.

"Gomen nasai." said the guy as he looked into Sakura beautiful emerald eyes.

"Iie. I should be sorry." Sakura said.

"Daijoubu. Daijoubu desu ka? Watashi no namae wa Sohma, Yuki by the way. Let me guess, you're Kinomoto, Sakura; defender of light." Yuki says as he bows to Sakura.

"It's an honor to meet you." Yuki said.

"Nani? how did you know my name Sohma-kun?" Sakura asked, blushing when Yuki bowed to her.

"Well you look like a girl who's named after the Japanese word meaning 'cherry blossom'" Yuki said as he kissed Sakura on the cheek, making Sakura blush. Syaoran, who was sitting at a nearby tree, jumps down and grabs Sakura by the arm after Yuki kissed her on the cheek.

"Kinomoto-san it's time to go to school." Syaoran said.

"Hoe? I totally forgot. Arigatou Li-kun." Sakura said as she looked up to Syaoran. Syaoran blushed after she smiled at him.

"Kinomoto-san just come on let's go." Syaoran said.

"He's right Sakura-chan we might be late." Hiita and Eria said in unison.

"Hai. Well we have to go Sohma-kun. Ja ne." Sakura said.

"Matte I forgot to show you something." Yuki said as he pulls out a necklace of heart with an arrow going through it.

"Now that I think about it, I go to the same school as you guys. So let's go Kinomoto-san" Yuki said taking Sakura's hand.

"Wow okay. Let's go." Sakura said very surprised and started to walk with Yuki and Syaoran was very angry because Yuki took his chance to get to know his auburn haired, emerald eyed angel who was named Sakura.

"Hiita-chan, Eria-chan come on let's get to class already. Ja ne Li-kun, Sohma-kun, see you at lunch!" Sakura said running to her class with Hiita and Eria.

Sayomi-chan: How was it Kero?

Kero-chan: Ha ha that gaki didn't get to walk with Sakura-chan!

Sayomi-chan: Kero, I think you should stop right now.

Kero-chan: I can't it's too funny!!

Syaoran-kun: Greedy stuff animal...

Sayomi and Sakura-chan: See you later people before there's a fight.


	4. Tomoyo's History

Sayomi-chan: Kero-chan quit picking on Syaoran-kun or no pudding.

Kero-chan: No!!! It's horrible!

Sayomi-chan: Do your job Kero-chan.

Kero-chan: She doesn't own any of this except the plot and some of the names. Wai Wai pudding!

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) On with the story!

During lunch Yuki sat next to Sakura while Syaoran, who is also sitting next to Sakura, can't stand seeing Yuki talking to Sakura. All of a sudden, Hiita and Eria start talking about Tomoyo being a princess.

"How is Tomoyo-chan a princess?" Sakura asked all of a sudden while Yuki was playing with her hair, which was in two separate ponytails.

"Well, you can always try seeing the past with Li-kun's help." Eria said, looking over to Syaoran.

"Do you want to see the past, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran said, looking over to Sakura.

"If that's okay with you Li-kun then okay." Sakura said, smiling over to Syaoran, who started to blush. Hiita and Eria, who saw this giggled because their plan was working. (a/n: They act like Tomoyo since they know Sakura and Syaoran should end up together.) A few seconds later, Syaoran pulls out his necklace and turns it backwards. Sakura and Syaoran both went inside a bubble.

"We are going to the past as our lives in the past, meaning you were Daidouji-hime's sister and I was your childhood friend are we clear?" Syaoran asked, holding Sakura's hand.

"H...hai." Sakura said, blushing when Syaoran held her hand.

Once they arrived to the past, Sakura was wearing a pink gown with her hair tied in a half bun. (a/n: her gown is similar to the CCS movie 2 gown without the wings.) Syaoran, on the other hand looked like prince warrior protecting a princess. (a/n: again similar to what he wore in the second movie.)

"Okay Kinomoto-san whatever happens here is real okay. Even if you think it's a dream." Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Li-kun can you call me by my name instead and are you sure this is safe?" Sakura said looking straight into Syaoran's amber eyes. Syaoran looked straight into her emerald eyes that showed how terrified she was about this.

Syaoran, who couldn't stand it, said, "Sakura-chan it's safe as long as we follow along with everything they do, we should be fine."

"Hai!" said Sakura who was happy that Syaoran called her by her first name. After Syaoran made sure Sakura wasn't terrified anymore, they walked down the street.

While they were walking, Syaoran asked, "Sakura-chan, what were you and Sohma talking about?"

"Doushite Li-kun? Is it bothering you?" Sakura asked, looking concerned.

"Well yeah, it does a little because I..." but before he could finish that sentence Sakura fainted seeing Tomoyo up ahead getting killed by her twin.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan wake up! Damn it! We're going back before you die in this timeline." Syaoran said as he grabbed his necklace and turned it forward. Syaoran carried Sakura into the bubble and went back to the present. The next thing Syaoran knew was that he was on the grass, laying down with Sakura on top of him, sleeping and they were back in their uniforms.

Yuki, Hiita, and Eria, who were there asked, "What the hell happened to Sakura-chan? What the hell happened? Tell us damn it!"

"Okay first ima nanji desu ka?" Syaoran asked.

"School's over." Yuki said, picking Sakura up off of Syaoran.

"Oh well let's go to Sakura-chan's house then I'll tell you because Sakura-chan fainted. She needs her rest okay." Syaoran said, exhaustedly.

"Daijoubu desu ka Li-kun?" Sakura said while Yuki was carrying her.

"Sakura-chan you're awake! Yukatta." Syaoran said while Hiita and Eria were helping him walk down to Sakura's house.

"Daijoubu desu ka Sakura-hime?" Yuki asked while Sakura got off his back to help Syaoran.

"Daijoubu...desu. Gomen you had to carry me Sohma-kun." Sakura said, blushing to what Yuki said to her. Syaoran, who heard this, looked pissed. Sakura used a levitation charm that she had just learned a few days ago on Syaoran so he wouldn't have to walk.

"Sakura-chan...are you doing this because I'm in pain?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Well...anou...hai because you're in pain from going to the past and you used too much energy and I haven't thanked you yet for everything you did while I was unconcious." Sakura said, blushing a deep red. She didn't want Syaoran to notice so she turned away.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Syaoran said, smiling gently, noticing Sakura's blush.

"Dou itashimashite." Sakura replied.

"So did you learn anything from the past Sakura-chan?" Hiita asked to break the awkward silence between the two.

"Anou...hai...Daidouji-hime was killed by her evil twin sister, demo I fainted before I could see anything else." Sakura said.

"Well that was hardly worth anything!" Eria said.

"Eria-chan! Stop it!! It wasn't her fault!" Hiita exclaimed to her sister.

"Iie she's right Hiita-chan. If I was only a bit better Li-kun wouldn't be hurt right now!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Gomen nasai Li-kun. Well I'm here. Ja ne." Sakura said as she broke her levitation charm. Syaoran was caught by Hiita's levitation charm as they saw Sakura crying when she went inside before Syaoran could say anything.

Sayomi-chan: Kero how was it?

Kero-chan: Where's Eria-chan! She hurt my mistress!

Eria-chan: Look it's for the next chapter that's why!

Sayomi-chan: Eria-chan don't ruin it! Kero there's sweets in my room.

Kero-chan: Wai wai sweets!

Sayomi and Eria-chan: (sweatdrops) See you in the next chapter!


	5. Syaoran talks to Sakura

Sayomi-chan: So Kero-chan how was that pudding I gave you?

Kero-chan: That was amazing!!

Sayomi-chan: Come on pay attention the story is going to start.

Kero-chan: She doesn't own any of this except the plot and some of the characters name.

That night Sakura cried in her room. Syaoran who got healed by Yuki and Hiita, was in a tree next to her bedroom window. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, so he went through her window, sat next to her, and stroked her auburn hair. Sakura who noticed it, looked up to see Syaoran.

"Li-kun what are you doing here? Aren't you hurt from this afternoon?" Sakura asked while a tear dropped on her bed as she started crying again. Syaoran couldn't bear it any longer and hugged Sakura.

"I was, demo Haruno-chan and Sohma healed me, demo I came to check if you were okay because you looked like you were in more pain than me." Syaoran said as he broke the hug to reveal Sakura with her emerald eyes still watery.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. It's just that I'm supposed to see the past and future, demo I didn't even see that much, and I caused you pain, I'm a disgrace, I shouldn't even be..." but before she could even finish her sentence, Syaoran hugs her again.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, you're just getting used to being a defender, don't worry about me, I'm fine and no your not a disgrace. Just don't worry about it okay? I can't stand to see you in pain Sakura-chan so please stop crying." Syaoran said as he stroked Sakura's hair. A few minutes later, Sakura falls asleep on Syaoran's lap.

'She must be really worried about me. She reminds of someone I used to know, But she couldn't possibly be here in Tokyo...could she?' Syaoran said in his thoughts.

"Just sleep okay? I'll be right here. Don't worry I'll be downstairs in the living room." Syaoran said as he closed the door behind him and went downstairs to the living room. The next day, Sakura woke up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. 'Li-kun reminds me so much of _him_, demo he's in Hong Kong he possibly can't be here can he?' Sakura said in her thoughts. After that she went to her room and changed into her uniform. She combed her hair and made two separate braids. She went downstairs to see breakfast ready and Syaoran resting.

"Arigatou Li-kun for everything." Sakura said as she kissed Syaoran on the cheek. A few minutes later, Syaoran woke up to see Sakura already eating breakfast.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Li-kun!" Sakura said when she saw Syaoran awake.

"Are you okay now Sakura-chan?" Syaoran said, looking concerned.

"Hai! I'm fine. Arigatou Li-kun for worrying about me." Sakura said to Syaoran.

"Just don't cry anymore. I can't stand to see you in pain or crying, or depressed, or upset. If you have a problem just talk to me okay, so you don't have to be in pain." Syaoran said looking away. Sakura being as dense as ever didn't notice Syaoran blushing.

"Okay you too, talk to me if something is bothering you too." Sakura said smiling.

"Hai." Syaoran said to Sakura, blushing even more.

"Pinkie promise?" Sakura said holding her pinkie out.

"Hai." Syaoran said smiling, wrapping his pinkie around her own.

Sayomi-chan: Kawaii!! if only Tomo-chan was videotaping it! Syaoran-kun is soo sweet for doing that!

Kero-chan: That brat confronting my mistress like that.

Tomoyo-chan: Even though I'm not on it, I'm on the sidelines videotaping everything!

Sayomi-chan: Hey Tomo-chan make me a copy of it!

Sakura/Syaoran: Tomoyo-chan!!!

Tomoyo-chan: Ohohohoho...time to go folks!


	6. The Smart Defender

Sayomi-chan: Kero-chan I have ideas for stories. Want to hear it?

Kero-chan: What about this story you're writing?

Sayomi-chan: Nevermind. Do your job Kero-chan.

Kero-chan: She owns the plot, some of the characters, but not all of them.

Tomoyo-chan: I wonder what happens in this chapter?

While Sakura and Syaoran were talking; someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said running towards the door. She opened it to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with glasses.

"Are you Sakura-chan?" the girl asked.

"Anou...hai." Sakura said, confused on how this girl knew her.

"Oh I see you met my third sister, Sakura-chan." Hiita said while she walked towards the door.

"Really? That means she's a defender too!" Sakura exclaimed, joyfully.

"Hai Sakura-chan this is Haruno, Aussa; defender of earth. Sakura-chan are you okay from what happened yesterday?" Hiita asked, looking concerned that Sakura might still be upset about yesterday.

"Oh, yeah I feel fine, thanks to Li-kun." Sakura said, smiling.

"Nani!? Did he come by yesterday? He said he was going for a walk!" Hiita exclaimed.

"Oh yeah he's here." Sakura said. After she said this, Syaoran came to the door and hugged Sakura.

While he hugged her, he said, "Gomen for making you worry Hiita-chan, demo I felt like I had to cheer her up. I felt like it was my job to do that while she was in pain." Then he let go of Sakura, who was blushing at what Syaoran just did.

"Well if you had to its fine, but don't ever do that again!! You scared me, Yuki-kun, and Eria-chan." Hiita said. "Like I said, sorry!!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Well since we're all here let's go to school." Sakura and Aussa said in unison.

They looked at each other and then Sakura asked, "Aussa-chan can I see your pendant?"

"Oh sure." Aussa said.

While Aussa was searching for her necklace, Sakura asked, "Where's Eria-chan and Sohma-kun?" Syaoran, who heard her, looked pissed.

"Oh they have morning duty today." Hiita said.

Aussa, who finally found her pendant, said, "Sakura-chan here's my pendant. Oh and Li-kun is upset that you're worried about Yuki-kun."

"Nani!?!? How did you know!?" Syaoran exclaimed, blushing a deep red in embarassment.

"I can read minds." Aussa said calmly.

"I love your pendant Aussa-chan, Li-kun is that true?" Sakura said, looking upset. 'Kuso!!! Now she knows! Damn it! Aussa-chan!' Syaoran said in his thoughts.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, gomen Li-kun I didn't know it was a secret." Aussa said, apologetically.

"What is?" Sakura asked.

Hiita, who knew how Syaoran feels about Sakura, thanks to Eria, said, "Well let's go to school. Yuki-kun and Eria-chan are waiting for us at school so come on Sakura-chan."

"Well okay, demo Li-kun can I talk to you privately at lunch today?" Sakura asked, still looking upset.

"Oh...uh...sure." Syaoran muttered.

"Okay let's go!! Hiita-chan, Aussa-chan, Li-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, happily.

"Aussa-chan don't do that again okay? You almost made Sakura-chan know how I feel about her." Syaoran said while they were walking.

"Okay fine." Aussa said. When they arrived at the school gates, Yuki ran up to Sakura and hugged her, and then grabbed her to go to their classroom. Syaoran, who saw this, punched the nearest tree.

While in the classroom, Yuki asked, "Daijoubu desu ka Sakura-hime? Eria-chan didn't hurt your feelings did she?"

"Oh...anou...daijoubu desu. Li-kun came by my house yesterday and helped a lot!! I feel a lot better!!" Sakura exclaimed while blushing.

"Well since it's Sunday tomorrow want to go out?" Yuki asked.

"Oh...anou...hai!" Sakura replied, still blushing.

"Well that's settled we're going to the amusement park." Yuki said as Sakura nodded.

"Oh...sure!" Sakura exclaimed while giving Yuki one of those heartwarming smiles she gives to everyone. Syaoran, who was listening to their conversation, was really pissed.

"Why the hell did he ask her out? I was about to do that later on today." Syaoran whispered.

Eria heard him say this and said, "Getting pissed are we Li-kun? You're jealous that Yuki-kun is going out with Sakura-chan are you?"

"You know what, be quiet." Syaoran said as he went inside the room and sat down on his desk and started to get his school stuff out, while Sakura was confused on why Syaoran was so pissed today.

"Li-kun what's gotten into you?" Sakura asked during lunch while they walked through the garden in the school.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Syaoran said, looking away.

"Remember that promise we made this morning Li-kun?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran.

"Yeah, I know. If something is bothering me, I tell you." Syaoran said as he sighed.

"Yeah, exactly. You're making me worried Li-kun." Sakura said, with concern in her eyes, making Syaoran blush even more.

"Gomen it's that damned Sohma! It's not my fault I can't make you smile like he can. I'm not like him. So gomen nasai for making you worry Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, looking away.

"Iie. You could make me happy Li-kun. You did yesterday night when I was sad." Sakura said smiling cheerfully.

"Sakura-chan...yukatta I could make you smile." Syaoran said. Then he grabbed Sakura and hugged her until lunch was over. (Tomoyo-chan: Kawaii!! Sayomi-chan: on with the story. Gomen for the interruption.)

"Sakura-chan where have you been? You skipped lunch." Hiita said, looking concerned.

"Oh...anou I was talking to Li-kun about something." Sakura said, blushing about what happened during lunch.

"Oh...where is he anyway?" Eria said, looking around.

"Oh...he's at his locker, getting a spare jacket because he gave me his." Sakura said, holding Syaoran's jacket.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever Sakura-chan? You're face has been red since this morning." Hiita said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Sakura said.

Sayomi-chan: So what do you think guys?

Yuki-kun: Ha ha ha Li got jealous!

Syaoran-kun: Shut up baka nezumi!!

Kyo-kun: Finally!! Someone who hates that damn rat! Join the club kid.

Syaoran-kun: I thought you guys were cousins.

Tomoyo-chan: Hey guys Sakura-chan and Tohru-chan are falling down a cliff!

Syaoran/Kyo/Yuki: We're coming Sakura/Tohru-chan!

Sayomi-chan: That was mean Tomo-chan

Tomoyo-chan: Ohohohoho, demo it's quiet now isn't it. See you in the next chapter!


	7. Sakura's date with Yuki

Sayomi-chan: Thank goodness we have a three-day weekend again

Sakura-chan: Why?

Sayomi-chan: Because I can write more!! Oh yeah we have three special guests joining us today!

Sakura-chan: Who?

Sayomi-chan: My good friend Saku-chan, Sasuke-kun, and Shino-kun

Syaoran-kun: She doesn't own any of the characters, demo some of it is hers like the plot and some of the names used in it.

After school was over, Sakura went home. She cooked dinner while doing her homework. After dinner, Sakura took a bath and got her blue dress and her baby blue jacket and scarf ready for tomorrow. She fell asleep fifteen later.

The next day Sakura got up saying, "I have a date with Sohma-kun!" After she got dressed, Sakura combed her hair and fixed it into a half bun and went downstairs for breakfast. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right there!" Sakura said while washing the dishes. After she was done washing the dishes, she opened the door to see Yuki there already.

"Gomen nasai for making you wait." Sakura said, apologetically.

"Daijoubu Sakura-hime." Yuki said.

"Well...anou...hai. Should we go?" Sakura said, while her face was deep red.

"Let's go." Yuki said holding Sakura's hand. Meanwhile, at Hiita's house, a girl with light green hair and peridot green eyes was disguising Hiita, Aussa, Eria, and Syaoran. Syaoran into a girl with light brown hair and gray eyes wearing a pink dress and a white jacket. Eria into a guy with dark brown hair and gray eyes. Hiita into a red barrette and Aussa into a necklace that Syaoran's new form wore.

"Why the hell do I have to be a girl?" Syaoran asked in a girl voice.

"Because if you go as a guy, Sakura-san will notice you." said the girl who disguised them.

"Wynn-neechan does have a point Li-kun." Hiita said in Syaoran's hair.

"Well you need new names Li-kun and Eria-chan," Wynn said while reading her favorite book. She looked up and then continued, "Li-kun your new name is Sayuri Sasake and Eria-chan your new name is Ryu Sasake."

"You make this sound like we're going to murder someone Haruno." Sayuri muttered, then continued, "Damn it! Why does she have to go out with that damned Sohma!"

"Well we can hear everything they are talking about. I gave Sakura-chan a charm to go on her bracelet, and it has a microphone and everything." Aussa said from Sayuri's neck.

"Fine, demo this better be worth it." Sayuri said after Aussa explained everything.

"Wynn-neechan take a picture of Li-kun! I want to show Sakura-chan!" Ryu said smiling.

"I don't think Li-kun will be comfortable." Wynn said, calmly reading her book.

"Let's go before they kiss." Hiita said in Sayuri's hair.

"Oh hell no!! I'm not letting Yuki-teme kiss Sakura-chan!" Sayuri said, looking pissed.

"Come on Sayuri-chan." Ryu said.

"Fine I'm coming. Haruno-chan how the hell am I supposed to hear and watch Sakura-chan?" Sayuri asked while walking down the street to the amusement park.

"I'll transform into a mirror and Hiita-chan will transform into a headphone for you to hear what they're saying. Oh yeah Li-kun call us by our names or we might get confused on who you're trying to talk to, okay?" Aussa said transforming into a mirror showing Sakura holding hands with Yuki.

"Arigatou for bringing me here Sohma-kun." Sakura said.

"Well I haven't done anything to make you happy like Li did so that's why I brought you here, Sakura-hime." Yuki said. 'And to also see what Li will do about it.' Yuki said in his thoughts.

"Oh...anou arigatou for trying to cheer me up Sohma-kun." Sakura said, blushing.

"I can't stand this! I'm going over there and purposely spill my drink all over him!" Sayuri said and ran toward Yuki, leaving Ryu alone. Sayuri tripped over a rock and landed on top of Yuki, spilling her drink all over him.

"Gomen nasai! I wasn't looking where I was going." Sayuri said apologetically. 'Ha! Take that dumbass, that's what you get for going out with her!' Sayuri said in her thoughts.

"Daijoubu desu ka miss?" Sakura asked worriedly while cleaning Sayuri up.

"Oh...well...hai...daijoubu desu. Watashi no namae wa Sasake, Sayuri. Gomen nasai for making him sticky from the drink. I'm so clumsy." Sayuri said, blushing. (Sayomi-chan: Remember this is Syaoran people!!)

"Daijoubu desu ka? It looks like you have a fever Sasake-san." Yuki said while taking off his jacket.

"Oh my face is all red isn't it? I'm going to the bathroom." Sayuri said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Matte!! I'll go with you Sayuri-chan!" Sakura exclaimed while running towards Sayuri.

"Is that guy your boyfriend?" Sayuri asked while Sakura was cleaning her dress.

"Iie...he's only a friend. He brought me here because I was upset about something." Sakura said turning away.

"Really? I thought he was your boyfriend, especially when you were so close to each other." Sayuri said blushing. 'What the hell am I saying!' Sayuri said in her thoughts.

"Well it's clean...oh my!! Is it that late already? I have to go." Sakura said while leaving.

"Hey miss that charm is pretty." Sayuri said before Sakura left.

"Oh this? My friend gave it to me." Sakura replied.

"Sayonara!" Sayuri exclaimed while waving her hand.

"Sayonara Sayuri-chan!!" Sakura exclaimed while running to Yuki.

'Only a friend...I wonder who she really likes? Kami-sama I miss her so much. I wonder how her and her cards are?' Sayuri said in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, back with Sakura and Yuki were walking down the street. 'I wonder how he is? He left me before I could tell him how I feel. Will I ever be able to find him again?' Sakura said in her thoughts

Sayomi-chan: So how did you like it guys?

Saku-chan: Sayomi-chan what were they talking about in the last few sentences?

Shino/Sasuke-kun: Yeah, I agree with Saku-chan.

Sakura/Syaoran: Yeah what did it mean?

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) You'll find out later!


	8. Syaoran comes to live with Sakura

Sayomi-chan: So what's going on guys?

Sakura-chan: Kero-chan is feeling well again!!

Syaoran-kun: What, he didn't get food poisoning?

Kero-chan: Gaki I wouldn't be talking if I were you I'm the almighty Sun Guardian and Guardian of the Sakura Cards, Cerberus!!

Sayomi/Sakura-chan: Kero-chan there's pudding in my room. You can have it if you do your job.

Kero-chan: She owns the plot and a few characters the rest aren't hers. Wai wai pudding!!

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) On with the story!!

Yuki walked Sakura home that afternoon.

"Arigatou for walking me home Sohma-kun." Sakura said.

"We will meet again tomorrow Sakura-hime." Yuki said as he kissed her on the cheek. (Sayomi-chan: Remember Syaoran is still Sayuri!!) Sayuri, who was on her way to Hiita's house, saw this in the mirror and looked pissed.

"Anou...hai. Ja ne Sohma-kun!" Sakura said blushing at the fact that Yuki kissed her on the cheek. Meanwhile, back at Hiita's house, Wynn transformed everyone back to normal.

"Finally out of that dress!" Syaoran said with relief.

"Dude you know that you could use gel on your hair to flatten it right?" Hiita said, going to the balcony.

"I'm a guy not a girl damn it! I don't care how my hair looks like. Besides, I like it the way it is." Syaoran said, gently touching his hair.

"It's just a suggestion! You were a girl a few minutes ago! Don't take your anger out on me!" Hiita exclaimed, pissed off that Syaoran yelled at her.

"Gomen, demo I'm pissed right now. I'm moving in with Sakura-chan." Syaoran said as the four girls were shocked.

"What the hell... why do you want to live with her? Are you sure about that?" the four sisters said in unison.

"Hai, besides it's not safe for a girl to live alone." Syaoran said, looking worried.

"Fine, demo you better not make her cry. If you do, my sisters, Sohma-kun, and I will not hesistate on hurting you to the point where death is more friendlier than living on." Wynn said, very seriously to the point where anyone who looked at her, died making Syaoran shiver at the thought of his death at the hands of the four sisters and Yuki.

"Why the hell do you think I'll make her cry! I don't want to see her in pain." Syaoran said.

"Okay fine I guess you're right." Hiita said, then continued, "Besides, Yuki-kun said he's going to live with us."

"Well I'll see you in school tomorrow." Syaoran said getting his luggage and walked all the way to Sakura's house. When he got there, he rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's me Syaoran." Syaoran answered. 'What could he want?' Sakura asked in her thoughts.

"Be right there!" Sakura exclaimed. A few seconds later, Sakura came to the door with her long, auburn hair down and her face as white as snow. Syaoran was amazed at the angel in front of him and thought he died and went to heaven.

"Where are you going Li-kun?" Sakura asked, worriedly when she saw the luggage, snapping Syaoran back to his senses.

"I decided to move in here with you." Syaoran said, looking away, but Sakura noticed his red face by the moonlight.

"Well...I have one extra room left so I guess you could move in with me. Besides, I do need somone to talk to since I live alone." Sakura said, as she gave Syaoran one of her famous heartwarming smiles making Syaoran blush even more.

"Anou...hai so I guess we live together now." Syaoran said as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. Oh yeah the extra room is across the hall from my room so I guess you could settle your stuff while I'm cooking dinner." Sakura said as Syaoran smiled a bit.

"Anou...hai arigatou Sakura-chan." Syaoran said smiling. It was Sakura's turn to blush a deep red.

"Oh...anou...no problem!" Sakura said, going into the kitchen. While Sakura was eating dinner, Syaoran came downstairs and sat down and ate. A few minutes later, Sakura got up to go to the sink, but slipped right next to Syaoran. Syaoran got up and lied down on the floor to make sure Sakura wouldn't get hurt. Sakura fell right on top of Syaoran with her lips mere centimeters away from Syaoran's lips.

'Hoe! I'm too close to him! If I move, I might kiss him!' Sakura exclaimed in her thoughts.

'Damn it! We're too fucking close to each other I can see her face going redder by the second!' Syaoran exclaimed in his thoughts.

"Gomen nasai! Li-kun, I didn't mean to be that close to you." Sakura said, getting off of Syaoran.

"Oh it's okay as long as you aren't hurt or anything." Syaoran said, holding Sakura's hand, making her blush.

"Anou...arigatou...Li-kun. I'm going upstairs okay?" Sakura said as Syaoran let go of her hand.

"Oh...yeah...sure. I'll do the dishes." Syaoran said still looking at Sakura.

"Arigatou Li-kun." Sakura said. As she walked up to Syaoran, she kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to her room. Syaoran, who's face turned red right after Sakura kissed him on the cheek, decided to start washing the dishes.

Meanwhile, Sakura, who was in her room was sitting on her bed, with a picture frame in her hand, showing a picture that was taken when she was in fourth grade, before _he_ left. The picture showed her in the middle with Tomoyo, and Meilin behind her, hugging her and a boy at the side, with chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes, smiling.

'Why do they look so much alike? Why did I just do that? I mean I like him, demo what if he doesn't like me? I'll have to apologize to him, demo how?' Sakura said in her thoughts while thinking on how to apologize to Syaoran. Downstairs, Syaoran had the exact same picture in his hand showing three girls and himself, a girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes was in the middle while Tomoyo and his cousin, Meilin were behind her and himself at the side.

'Why did I have to leave her in Tomoeda? She probably hates me now. Did Sakura just kiss me on the cheek? Or was I dreaming?' Syaoran said in his thoughts. He slaps himself and says, "That hurts. I guess I'm not."

Sakura, who was thinking about her past, fell asleep a few minutes later. Syaoran, who was worried about Sakura, went to check on her to see her sleeping, like a beautiful princess waiting for her Prince Charming.

"No wonder Sohma keeps calling you 'Sakura-hime' you do look like one when you're sleeping peacefully." Syaoran whispered to himself while closing the door behind him.

'Sleep well Sakura-hime.' Syaoran said in his thoughts while he went to his room.

Sayomi-chan: How was it guys?

Saku-chan: It was good!

Sasuke-kun: I have to admit it was pretty sweet.

Sayomi-chan: SASUKE-KUN SAYING SOMETHING IS SWEET!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!

Saku-chan: Where's Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?

Sayomi-chan: Sakura's brother wanted to talk to her and Meilin wanted to talk to Syaoran.

Saku-chan: Oh see you in the next chapter!! Remember Read and Review!!!


	9. The Oldest Quadruplet

Sayomi-chan: What's up guys?

Sakura/Tomoyo-chan: Let's have a party!!!

Kero-chan: SWEETS!!!!!!!!

Saku-chan: She needs to start writing guys!!

Sakura-chan: Aww fine Kero-chan do your job

Kero-chan: She owns the plot and a few characters, but not CCS, Naruto, Tsubasa Chronicle or Full Moon!

The next day, Syaoran got up early, got dressed and went to wake Sakura up.

He knocked on her bedroom door to Sakura say, "I'm awake, go have breakfast. I already ate breakfast while you were asleep. I'm just fixing my hair right now. I'll be down there soon."

"Okay." Syaoran said. 'They seem so much alike, demo Sakura-chan wakes up earlier than _her_ and she seems so different. It can't be _her_.' Syaoran said in his thoughts while going downstairs. While Syaoran was eating, Sakura came downstairs, with her long auburn hair in a braid.

"Ohayou Li-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Are you always up this early?" Syaoran asked, looking worried.

"Hai! Why?" Sakura asked, as she tilted her head to one side cutely.

"Iie" was all Syaoran could say, for fear that he might say something he didn't want to say yet.

"Oh...well I'll be in the backyard watering the plants." Sakura said to Syaoran.

"Oh...okay." Syaoran said as Sakura went to the backyard. After Syaoran had breakfast and washed his dishes, he went to the backyard to see different types of plants with cherry blossom tree in the middle. He looked around to see Sakura watering the roses. Syaoran walked up quietly behind her.

When he got up to her, he hugged her saying, "Let's go Sakura-chan, it's time to go to school."

"Hoe!? Already! Oh man I guess Hiita-chan, Sohma-kun, Eria-chan, and Aussa-chan are on duty today." Sakura said while Syaoran let go of her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Li-kun for reminding me." Sakura said, giving her heartwarming smile that always made Syaoran blush. 'That smile reminds me so much of _her_.' Syaoran said in his thoughts.

"Uh...sure no problem." Syaoran said, running in the house, getting his and Sakura's backpack.

"Well let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, while running. While Syaoran was trying to catch up to her, Sakura bumped into a girl with light green hair and peridot green eyes.

"Gomen nasai miss. Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked, helping the girl up. Syaoran, who finally caught up to Sakura, saw Sakura with a girl who had light green hair and peridot green eyes.

"Wynn-chan, what the hell are you doing here?" Syaoran said.

"Oh...me? I came here to see if Sakura-san was awake, demo I bumped into her." Wynn said, calmly while picking her stuff up.

When Wynn saw Sakura confused, she said, "Gomen ne. Watashi no namae wa Haruno, Wynn desu. I'm defender of wind and I'm guessing you are thinking that Li-kun is my boyfriend, demo we're not going out. He already has a certain girl on his mind. I'm Hiita's sister by the way and Li-kun and I met yesterday."

"Oh...so your a defender?" Sakura asked, still naive to who the certain girl Wynn was talking about.

"Hai and my pendant is a cresent moon." Wynn said as she showed her pendant to Sakura.

"Sugoy! I love moons!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully, as Wynn giggled to the defender of light's reaction.

"Sakura-chan come on we're going to be late." Syaoran said, looking irritated.

"Oh, I guess Li-kun's right. Come on Sakura-san." Wynn said.

"Hai!" Sakura said, as she followed Wynn and Syaoran all the way to school. When they got to school, Yuki, Hiita, Eria, and Aussa were waiting for them.

When Yuki saw Sakura, he hugged her and asked, "Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-hime?"

"Daijoubu desu." Sakura said, cheerfully.

Sakura looked over to Hiita and asked, "So Wynn-chan is your sister?"

"Hai. She's my sister. We better get to class." Hiita said, walking with her sisters and Sakura to their class while Syaoran and Yuki went along with them from behind. During lunch, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was pale.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan? You've been pale since this morning. You're not sick are you?" Syaoran asked, looking worried while going close to Sakura, making her blush.

"Daijoubu...desu." were Sakura's last words before she fainted.

"Syaoran Li what the hell have you done to her?!!" Hiita exclaimed, while Wynn took Sakura's temperature.

"Calm down Hiita-chan. She's fine she only has a fever." Wynn said, as Hiita sweatdropped.

"I'm going to bring her home with me right now, before she gets worse." Syaoran said, picking Sakura up and continued, "You guys cover for me and Sakura-chan. I'm also trusting you to bring the assignments we have to do. Ja ne."

"Matte. Take care of her until we get there okay?" Wynn said, as Syaoran nodded then ran on home.

'Why would she not tell us she wasn't sick? Is she afraid that I might be too worried and skip school to make sure she was fine? She has the same personality as _her_, worrying about others before herself. She knows that I worry about her a lot and decided to go to school and suffer to make sure no one worries about her.' Syaoran said in his thoughts on his way home. Once he got home, Syaoran brought Sakura straight to the couch and covered her with his jacket. Syaoran was making soup when she woke up and went to the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing in here? Go to bed you're not feeling well right now. Don't worry about dinner, I'll cook." Syaoran said, concerned about her.

"Gomen ne Li-kun for making you take care of me. The least I could do is help you." Sakura said, exhaustedly as she struggled to stay up without falling over to Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan don't push yourself. Onegai. You don't have to help me. Just please go back to bed and get better for the others." Syaoran said, as Sakura smiled, making Syaoran blush.

"Hai! I will." Sakura said, as she went up close to Syaoran, making him blush even more. Sakura kissed him on the cheek, hugged him and went upstairs to her room and fell asleep and left Syaoran blushing, looking as if he would explode from what Sakura just did to him, downstairs. A few hours later, while Sakura was eating dinner in the living room, the doorbell rang.

"Come in." Syaoran said, while taking care of Sakura. The door opened and Yuki, Eria, Aussa, Hiita and last, but not least Wynn, with a bouquet of cherry blossoms in her hands, came in.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Yuki asked, while Wynn gave Sakura the bouquet.

"Hai. Gomen ne minna-san for making you worry about me." Sakura said.

"It's snowing meaning Christmas is coming soon and it's Sakura-chan's first Christmas here." Wynn said, looking out the window.

"Eh? Honto ni desu ka?!" Eria, Hiita, Yuki, and Syaoran said in unison, looking surprised.

"Hai!! Demo how did you know Wynn-chan?" Sakura said, while finishing her soup.

"Aussa-chan told me that you were going to celebrate your Christmas here instead of Tomoeda in our telepathy communication." Wynn said, reading a book.

'Tomoeda? That's where _she_ lives! Could it possibly be her?' Syaoran said in his thoughts while Aussa, who read his thoughts, giggled at how Syaoran didn't notice that the Sakura he knew from before is the same Sakura he knows now.

"Sugoy, you guys can do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well me, Aussa-chan, Eria-chan and Hiita-chan could because we're quadruplets." Wynn explained. "Eria-chan is the youngest, Hiita-chan is the second youngest, then Aussa-chan, then me as the oldest." Wynn continued on after checking Sakura's temperature.

'Damn, what am I going to give Sakura for her first Christmas. If Daidouji or my cousin were here it would make things easier since they are good at this subject.' Syaoran said in his thoughts.

"I'm sure you'll think of something to give to your beloved angel Li-kun." Aussa whispered into his ears.

"Hey Sakura-chan, where's your parents?" Eria asked looking around as Sakura stiffened at the subject. Syaoran, who noticed this and figured out that this Sakura was the one and only Sakura he had met in Tomoeda, looked worried because Sakura never talked about her mother, even back in Tomoeda. He only knew since Meilin had mentioned to him that Tomoyo told her that Sakura's mom died when she was three.

"Well my otou-san is busy with archaeological digs and my okaa-san... died when I was only three. So when my otou-san became busy with work my grandparents took care of my siblings and me. Then I decided to move here since it became too crowded back home. They pay for my bills and they send me money monthly, for groceries and such. Since they were going to China for winter break, I decided to stay here." Sakura said, about to get up, but Syaoran got the plates so she wouldn't have to get up.

"Sugoy. So that's why you moved here." Aussa said while she looked outside to see it snowing. 'And to help us defeat your older sister's twin before disaster destroys Earth as we know it.' Aussa said in her thoughts.

"Well here's the homework for tonight, Sakura-chan, Li-kun." Hiita said, as she handed it to them.

"Since we're all here, why don't we just do our homework together?" Eria asked.

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea." Sakura said. A few minutes later, they finished their homework. Wynn, Aussa, and Yuki, who already finished theirs, was waiting for Hiita and Eria.

"Well I guess we're leaving Sakura-hime." Yuki said, after they finished their homework.

"Well bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura as she waved goodbye to them. After they left, Sakura and Syaoran went upstairs to their rooms.

"Well oyasumi Sakura-chan." Syaoran said. "You too, Li-kun." Sakura said. Then they both went to their own rooms and fell asleep.

Sayomi-chan: Hey what do you think about that guys?

Sakura-chan: Hoe!? I have to go before Tomoyo-chan finds me.

Sayomi-chan: Why?

Sakura-chan: She made me a dress and no offense or anything but it's too showy and she wants me to go to Syaoran-kun wearing it.

Sayomi-chan: (tries to hold in her laugh) You better go then

Tomoyo-chan: (from the other room) Sakura-chan where are you? Come on quit hiding...

Sakura-chan: Gomen Sayomi-chan demo Ja ne.


	10. Sakura's visit to the past

Sayomi-chan: What's up minna-san!

Sakura-chan: Ohayou Sayomi-chan!

Kero-chan: What's up?

Syaoran-kun: (smiles) Good Morning.

Sakura/Sayomi-chan: SYAORAN-KUN SMILED!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!! (freaking out)

Kero-chan: She owns only a few of the characters that later pop out and the quadruplets and the plot, but other than that it's not hers!

The days went by fast with nothing interesting going on. The next thing they knew was that it was already Sunday. Sakura woke up early, as usual got dressed, fixed her long, auburn hair into a high ponytail and left her room. She went across the hall to knock on Syaoran's door.

"Hey Li-kun, if you're awake, can we go to the past?" Sakura asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Syaoran asked as he opened his door.

"Hai. I'm sure." Sakura said, looking determined .

"Well okay. Let me call the others first before we go." Syaoran said going back to his room.

"Yeah I need to have breakfast anyway. Arigatou Li-kun." Sakura said, giving Syaoran her heartwarming smile.

"Dou itashimashite." Syaoran said, looking away, blushing. A few minutes later, the four sisters with Yuki barged in.

"Gomen ne to barge in, demo when Li-kun called to tell us you're going to the past, we were surprised that you wanted to all of a sudden." Hiita said.

"Sakura-chan don't go just because what I told you the last time you went to the past." Eria said, looking worried, thinking that it was her fault that Sakura was going to this to prove Eria wrong.

"Are you sure about this Sakura-hime?" Yuki asked, hugging Sakura. Syaoran, who saw this, looked pissed and went upstairs to get his necklace. Meanwhile, downstairs Sakura and Yuki saw Syaoran's reaction.

"Hai. I'm sure Sohma-kun. I just have to, it's my duty as defender of light and also it's been bugging me for a long time." Sakura said, as she broke the hug.

"Well, fine let's go then." Syaoran said, going downstairs.

A few seconds later, Syaoran turns his necklace backwards and both Sakura and Syaoran went inside the bubble.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran said, looking worried.

"Hai. I'm sure. Don't worry everything will be alright." Sakura said, looking confident.

"Okay." Syaoran said, smiling. 'It's her invincible spell. She's the same Sakura I knew back in Tomoeda. But where are her cards?' Syaoran said in his thoughts before they arrived in the past. They got out of the bubble to see people buying gowns and such.

"Sumimasen, demo what's going on?" Sakura asked someone.

"Sakura-hime it's the Hallow's Eve Ball tonight. Don't tell me you already forgot." the lady said.

"Oh, yeah I sort of forgot about that." Sakura said, sheepishly.

"Come on Sakura-hime I promised your sister I would bring you back to the kingdom before nightfall." Syaoran said, holding Sakura's hand.

"Hai. Li-san." Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, since it's a ball tonight, want to go with me?" Syaoran asked, looking straight into Sakura's dazzling, gentle, caring, emerald eyes.

"Hai!!!" Sakura exclaimed, happily while she looked straight into Syaoran's gentle, calm, caring amber eyes.

"Well see you tonight then." Syaoran said as they reached the castle.

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards the castle. Along the way, she bumped into her two older sisters, Tomoyo and Yuri and their childhood friend who was about the same age as Sakura, Meilin.

"Hey Sakura-chan come on get dressed." Yuri said to her little sister.

"Yeah you got a date with Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo and Meilin said while giving each other high-fives as Yuri sighed at her older sister's foolishness.

"Sakura-chan your gown is on your bed and Tomoyo-neechan give Sakura-chan her tiara." Yuri said to her older sister.

"Hai, hai Yuri-chan." Tomoyo said handing Sakura her tiara.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-neechan, Yuri-neechan." Sakura said, running to her room. When Sakura arrived at her room, she went inside to see on her bed a sapphire gown with cherry blossoms at the bottom of it. (Similar style to the one from the 2nd movie, but sapphire instead of pink and has cherry blossoms at the bottom.) She changed into the dress, and went to the mirror to fix her hair. After she combed her hair into a bun, she wore a cherry blossom barrette on her hair. After she was done, she looked at the tiara to notice that the pink topaz in the middle was shaped like a cherry blossom. She attached it to her hair and wore a necklace with a cherry blossom pendant, the earrings with cherry blossom on it and a bracelet with a cherry blossom charm. After she was done, Tomoyo and Yuri walked in. Tomoyo wore a lavender gown with plum blossoms on her dress, earrings shaped like plum blossoms, a necklace with a plum blossom pendant, a bracelet with a plum blossom charm on it and a tiara with a plum blossom shaped amethyst in the middle. Yuri on the other hand, wore a peach colored gown with white lilies on her dress, earrings shaped like lilies, a necklace with a lily pendant, a bracelet with a lily charm on it and a tiara with a lily shaped pearl in the middle.

"I know your from the future, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, as Yuri looked down.

"Hai. I am Tomoyo-chan, Yuri-neechan. I came here for a reason Tomoyo-chan. Why did your twin sister kill you?" Sakura asked.

"She did that to take over the kingdom and make the world suffer darkness. Other than that, we have no idea." Yuri said, looking serious.

"Sakura-chan no matter what, you must stop her evil deeds and make sure that it doesn't happen." Tomoyo said, before she walked out with Yuri. A few minutes later, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yuri went downstairs together, since it was tradition that the princesses walk downstairs together. Sakura, who was in the middle, saw Syaoran in a prince warrior outfit, (Again similar to what he wore in the 2nd movie.) with his chestnut hair unruly as usual, his usual glaring amber eyes, were now soft and gentle. He stood next Meilin, who was wearing a Chinese style dress with her hair down and was wearing a tiara with a rose shaped ruby in the middle. Meilin walked over to Tomoyo and Yuri, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone, blushing.

"You...you look pretty tonight Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, blushing, looking away from Sakura to hide it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Li-kun. I suppose we should dance since Tomoyo-neechan and Yuri-neechan told me to." Sakura said while Syaoran took Sakura's hand and walked with her to the ballroom.

"I'll dance with you Sakura-chan." Syaoran said as Sakura smiled.

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed, cheerfully. A few hours later, Sakura and Syaoran went outside.

"Sakura-chan did you ask Tomoyo-chan about her death?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Hai. She said that her sister did that to take over the kingdom and make the world suffer darkness. Other than that, they have no idea." Sakura said, looking serious.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked looking into her emerald eyes.

"Hai. Li-kun gomen ne for making you worry." Sakura said, cheerfully as she looked into his soft, amber eyes that were showing concern. Both of them started blushing and Sakura walked away. Meilin, Tomoyo, and Yuri, who were outside, was giggling at the fact that Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other. Syaoran went after his angel to find her near the fountain, asleep.

"We're going back okay? You're too tired to keep going." Syaoran said, picking Sakura up. He took his necklace out and turned it forward. The next thing he knew, he was in the present with Sakura on top of him, sleeping.

"She's really trying to see the past isn't she?" Wynn said, reading a book.

"Hai." Syaoran said, as he picked up Sakura and brought her upstairs to her room. Once he was sure that Sakura was sound asleep, (Sayomi-chan: Don't think the wrong way people!!) he went back downstairs.

"Well we have Christmas break starting today meaning Sakura-chan's first Christmas here, is coming." Wynn said, as she put her book down.

"I'm going to throw a surprise party for her!" Hiita exclaimed, while Eria was thinking on what to do. Syaoran decided to go to the backyard and get fresh air.

Sayomi-chan: How was that guys?

Tomoyo-chan: Kawaii!!! It was sweet!

Kero-chan: Wai wai!! Party! Sweets!

Saku-chan: Where's Sakura-chan?

Sayomi-chan: She went to her room. See you in the next chapter!! And remember read and review!


	11. Syaoran's feelings for Sakura

Amaya-chan: what's up minna-san!

Tomoyo-chan: We have Eria-chan joining us!

Eria-chan: I can't wait until this story starts it's soo cute yet so sad!

Amaya-chan: Don't ruin it for them!

Kero-chan: Do you have to rub it in to Amaya-chan that she doesn't own any of this!!

In the backyard, Syaoran was thinking about Sakura and how pretty she was when he saw her in that gown in the past. A few minutes later, Wynn came outside and sat next to Syaoran. "You really love Sakura-san, don't you Li-kun?" Wynn said, looking at Syaoran. "Hai. I mean she's so calm and innocent. She thinks about others before herself. I knew her since fourth grade and even though I was mean to her when we first met, she still tried her hardest to be my friend. I fell in love with her without even knowing it. I left her before she even got the chance to tell me her feelings." Syaoran said, looking away. 'Just as I thought. He truly is the protector for the defender of light.' Wynn said in her thoughts. "So what are you going to do about it now that you have a rival?" "What do you mean?" "Well she's confused right now on her feelings for you and Yuki-kun. She's thinks that you and the Syaoran she met from Tomoeda are two different people. So she thinks that the Syaoran she met in the past, abandoned her." "So what you're trying to say is that she basically is confused about her feelings." "Hai. Let's go inside. I'm getting cold." Wynn said, going inside as Syaoran followed her. "Hey Li-kun, Sakura-chan is looking for you." Eria said as he came in. "What is she hurt?" Syaoran asked, looking worried. "Iie. She wants to talk to you." Yuki said, as Syaoran fell down anime style. "Kami-sama don't scare me like that you guys. I actually thought she was hurt." Syaoran said getting up, as Wynn giggled. "Gomen ne Li-kun, demo it was Eria-chan's idea." Hiita said, as Eria started arguing with her. "Do you know what she wants to talk about?" Syaoran asked. "Iie. All she said was to tell you she wanted to talk to you." "Okay." Syaoran said, going upstairs.

Before he knocked on the door, he heard Sakura say, "Li-kun you can come in." Syaoran opened the door to see Sakura sitting in bed. "Nani desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, sitting next to Sakura. "Gomen ne Li-kun for everything." Sakura said, looking as if she was about to cry. "Sakura-chan don't cry!! Don't worry I wasn't hurt at all this time. Don't worry I'm fine." Syaoran said, hugging Sakura. "Yukatta. I thought you were hurt." "Sakura-chan there's something I need to tell you." "Nani desu ka?" "Anou...aishiteru!" Syaoran said, getting up and leaving the room, leaving Sakura blushing in her room. '_He's_ not coming back from Hong Kong. _He_ probably has a girlfriend already, probably got into an arranged marriage by _his_ parents. _He_ promised me _he_ would come back, but I never heard from_ him_. I guess I should move on, but it hurts so much. The real reason that I moved here was to forget about _him_.' Sakura said in her thoughts as she cried, looking outside the window, to see it snowing. 'The sky is also sad and it's crying frozen tears. Why didn't I realize that _he_ loved me? _He_ was always protecting me while we were capturing Clow Cards, but I thought it was only because I was Card Mistress.' Sakura said in her thoughts as she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

That night, Hiita and her sisters were talking to Sakura, while Syaoran and Yuki looked at Sakura laughing cheerfully. "I don't know what to do anymore." Syaoran said. "Kinomoto-san is too cheerful and sometimes naive so she doesn't notice these things you know." Yuki said, calmly while reading a book. "Damn it! Sohma why do you always make sense when it comes to this? You should meet Daidouji and Hiragizawa sometime. You two could get along pretty well." "I'm just saying Li so quit yelling or she'll notice!" "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." "Well they want to have a sleepover so we're staying tonight." "What!? Just make sure Sakura-chan gets her sleep." "Fine." Yuki said, as Syaoran went upstairs to his room and fell asleep.

Amaya-chan: How was it guys?

Eria-chan: Just like I told you in the beginning Amaya-chan. What's Sakura-chan going to do about it now?

Kero-chan: I want sweets guys!

Amaya-chan: Kero the sweets are downstairs as for Eria's question find out in the next chapter!


	12. Hypnotism to kill Syaoran and Yuki

Amaya-chan: What's up guys?

Eria-chan: Don't you get tired of typing?

Amaya-chan: (sweatdrops) Sometimes but there are people out there counting on me to update so I must keep typing.

Eria-chan: This one is probably the saddest chapter or the next one I'm not sure. Anyways quit rubbing it in that Amaya-chan doesn't own any of this.

Amaya-chan: Don't ruin it Eria-chan!!

The next day, Sakura got up to see everyone gone. 'They must have duties today. I guess I'm walking alone.' Sakura said in her thoughts as she went downstairs to leave. While she was walking she bumps into a little girl with long black hair and dark purple eyes. "Gomen nasai!! Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura said, helping the little girl up. "Daijoubu desu. Watashi no namae wa Moriko desu. Can you walk me to school?" Moriko said. "Hai!" Sakura said smiling. While they were walking, Moriko hypnotizes Sakura. "Tonight the defender of light shall kill the protector of defender of light and wind, thus leaving both defender of light and defender of wind to be weak and helpless. Mistress Metsuru will be glad to hear this." Moriko said, laughing evilly. The next thing Sakura knew was that she was already at school. "Hoe? I'm already at school. This is weird." Sakura said, looking confused. "Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, looking concerned. "Daijoubu desu Li-kun." Sakura said, smiling cheerfully. "Yukatta." "Doushite?" "We were getting worried on why you arrived later than usual." "Well I'm here so that's fine. Let's go, Li-kun." "Anou...Sakura-chan can I talk to you during lunch time?" "Hai!" Sakura said, smiling. "Kinomoto-san you're here." Yuki said, when he saw Sakura. "Hai. Gomen ne Sohma-kun for making you and the others worry." Sakura said apologetically. "Daijoubu desu Kinomoto-san. Before I forget I'm coming over tonight with the quadruplets okay?" "Hai!" Sakura said, going to her class.

At lunch time Syaoran and Sakura were walking through the school garden. "So what is it Li-kun?" Sakura asked, while she sat down on a bench. "The thing I told you yesterday, forget about it okay?" Syaoran said looking at the cloudy sky. "Oh...anou..." Sakura said, as she ran away, crying. "Damn it!! Why did I suddenly tell her my feelings!" Syaoran said, punching the tree. "Because Wynn-neechan disguised me as her so I could make you confess to Sakura-chan." Eria said, jumping down from the tree that Syaoran had just punched. "Damn it Eria-chan why did you!" "Because I couldn't stand it anymore! Everyone knows except Sakura-chan that's why!" Eria said, crying as she ran away. It started raining when she ran away. "Damn it! First Sakura-chan cries now Eria-chan and now it's raining could this day get any worse?" Syaoran asked while he ran to class. That night Moriko's hypnotism was put to effect. Sakura who was usually cheerful when the quadruplets came to visit, was now very serious. Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes were now a dull green. Syaoran and the others tried to comfort her, but she pushed them all away. "Leave me alone!" Sakura said as she backed away from the group. The quads nodded at each other and decided to transform. A few minutes after the quads finished their transformation, Sakura pushed the star on her necklace and transformed.

Sakura was now wearing her defender outfit but instead of the pink and green combo it was now red and black. She had a black bow and two separate arrows in her hand. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Eria asked. Sakura giggled evilly and said, "Poor defenders what does it look like I'm going to do? Why kill the only two guys in our team of course!" "I knew it!" Aussa exclaimed while the others got their wands out. "Nani desu ka, Aussa-neechan?" Eria asked. "She probably bumped into one of Metsuru's minions and got hypnotized." "No way!" "Hai. Unfortunately, she's going to kill Yuki-kun and Li-kun unless they do something." Aussa said, as she looked over to Eria. "Do you know her feelings right now and to who?" Aussa asked, as Eria closed her eyes. "Hai. She feels hatred and pain towards Li-kun and feels hatred towards Yuki-kun." Eria said, once she opened her eyes as she glared at Syaoran. "Kuso! I can't help her now that I made her upset and now she's going to kill me!" Syaoran said, punching the wall. "Li-kun...Sohma-kun, help me." Sakura whispered, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Kinomoto-san break the spell!" Yuki exclaimed. "I can't gomen...for this!" Sakura said as she shot her arrow at Syaoran. The arrow hit Syaoran near his heart. "Sakura-chan gomen ne for not being able to protect you from heartbreak." Syaoran said before it hit him. Meanwhile Sakura's dull green eyes reverted back to emerald as she started crying. Yuki wanted to go and cheer Sakura up, but Hiita stopped him. "Don't" Hiita said, as Sakura's eyes went back to dull green.

Sakura turned towards Yuki and said, "Now here's my revenge for what that Li brat did to me." Sakura aimed for Yuki and shot the arrow. The next second her eyes turned back to emerald green and ran over to protect Yuki. "Sakura-chan no!!!!!" the four sisters yelled in unison. "Daijoubu desu...just make sure he's okay for me and tell him I said sorry for nearly killing him." Sakura whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. The four sisters started to cry and went over to Syaoran to heal him. "Where is she? Is she alright? Why won't you tell me!" Syaoran exclaimed when he was healed when the four sisters wouldn't say anything. Syaoran got up to see Sakura on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood with an arrow in her heart. "Sakura-chan wake up!! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Syaoran exclaimed. In Sakura's thoughts, she found herself around a field of flowers. She saw her mom next to her calling to her. "Okaa-san where am I?" "Your between this world and the next, your on the verge of dying Sakura-chan. Do you want to come or stay in this world?" Nadeshiko replied to her daughter. "Gomen ne okaa-san I would really love to join you, but I have unfinished business to do." Sakura said as her mother smiled. "Good luck Sakura-chan and remember, I'm always by your side." Nadeshiko said as she kissed Sakura on the forehead. Meanwhile, back with Syaoran, Syaoran's teardrop fell on the arrow.

Sakura's body was surrounded by a pink and green light. The quads noticed this and sighed with relief as Sakura came around. "Minna-san why are you crying?" Sakura said as she got up. "Sakura-chan you're alright!" the quads said as they hugged Sakura. "I thought we lost you Sakura-san." Wynn said. "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan." Syaoran said as he got up and went outside. "Li-kun, matte!!!" Sakura said as she went after him.

Amaya-chan: What do you think guys?

Saku-chan: What's going to happen to Syaoran-kun?

Amaya-chan: Wait and see!


	13. Sakura tries to comfort Syaoran

Amaya-chan: Where's the others?

Eria-chan: Well I have no idea

Amaya-chan: Quit rubbing it in my face that I don't own any of this except the plot! 

Eria-chan: Yeah what she said!

While they were outside, Sakura notices Syaoran that Syaoran has a sword out. "Li-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "I'm going to kill myself." Syaoran said, as he looked away from Sakura, who started crying. "Doushite?" "Because I promised myself that if I made you upset in anyway, I'd kill myself." "Iie!!" Sakura exclaimed, as she ran over to Syaoran and hugged him, with tears in her eyes. As she hugged him, Sakura's body started to glow a pink and green light as she floated. She grew wings and her outfit changed to her defender outfit then later changed to a pink gown. After she transformed the light disappeared and Syaoran caught her before she fell. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, looking confused. "You're turning into an angel of light!" Syaoran exclaimed, as he returned the hug, which made Sakura blush. "Hoe!? Doushite?" "Well, you prevented me from killing myself Sakura-chan. So instead of defender of light, you are now angel of light!" Syaoran exclaimed, as he dropped his sword. "Li-kun, you're not going to kill yourself are you?" Sakura asked, still blushing as Syaoran let go of her. "Iie, not anymore." "Yukatta, I don't know what I would do if you actually killed yourself." "Sakura-chan, I'll protect you no matter what, even if it means killing myself." "Li-kun!! Quit saying that!! If you kill yourself to protect me, I'll never forgive you!" Sakura said, playfully hitting Syaoran. "Itai! Itai! Fine I won't kill myself." Syaoran said, as Sakura gave him another hug. "That's a lot better. You promise you won't kill yourself?" Sakura asked, as she let go of him. "Hai." Syaoran replied. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Li-kun." Sakura said transforming back to normal.

"Minna-san guess what?" Sakura asked, when she went in. "Nani desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Hiita asked. "I can transform in an angel!" "Really Kinomoto-san?" Yuki asked, looking at her. "Sou desu ne." Sakura said, as she pushed the star on her necklace. A few seconds later, Sakura grew wings, wore a baby pink gown, and is holding a cherry pink staff with a star and a cresent moon with wings this time. (Amaya-chan: I had to change it for future references.) "Sugoy! She really is an angel!" the four sisters and Yuki exclaimed in unison. "Hai. She is." Syaoran said, as he came out of the kitchen with seven cups of hot cocoa. "Since the weather changed and decided to give us snow, I made us hot cocoa. You guys should stay here, it looks like there's going to be a snow storm." Syaoran said, as he handed everyone a cup full of hot cocoa. "Arigatou, Li-kun." Sakura said, as she transformed back to normal. After they had their cocoa, Sakura and the four sisters went upstairs to Sakura's room, while Syaoran went to his room, and Yuki stayed downstairs. Yuki and Syaoran were already asleep, while the girls stayed up, fixing each other's hair. Sakura, who had the longest hair in the group, had everyone admiring it. "Sugoy, Sakura-chan your hair is so long it must take hours to fix it." Eria said, combing Sakura's hair. "Iie, not really." Sakura said. "I can't believe it, you actually transformed into an angel. It took a year for the last defender to turn into an angel." Aussa said. "That means it won't be hard to see the past or future, Sakura-san." Wynn said, looking at the snowing sky outside. "I can see the future and past!" Sakura exclaimed, joyfully. "Hai, demo there will be more trouble ahead, now that Metsuru has awakened. She's probably planning another evil deed to do. We can't let our guard down." Aussa said, looking serious. "My my more trouble. I can't wait for this to be over. Then we can go back to having fun!" Hiita said. "I'm going to sleep." Sakura said, yawning. "We are too." the four sisters said in unison as Sakura fell asleep.

In a forest, a very angry voice was heard, "You couldn't even kill the boys in her team with your hypnotism, could you Moriko." "Gomen nasai Metsuru-sama. I didn't know she would actually break the spell before the protector of wind was killed. I saw hatred and pain in her heart when I saw her this morning, but only to the protector of light." Moriko explained. "Now I have to wait a few more months and wait until the twins arrive. At least I could depend on them not like you Moriko." Metsuru said, angrily. "Gomen." Moriko said, as they both disappeared.

Amaya-chan: How was it Eria-chan?

Eria-chan: This chapter and the last was probably the saddest chapters I've read.

Amaya-chan: I'm sorry, but I had to add a bit of sadness to make Sakura realize her feelings for Syaoran.

Eria-chan: Hey I also heard that in the next chapter Yuki confe...

Amaya-chan: (covering Eria's mouth) Shhh they're suppose to keep reading to find out!!

Eria-chan: You are so mean! Making him do that!

Amaya-chan: I'm working on making not only Sakura realize her feelings, but also your older sister, Wynn realize her feelings for a certain someone.

Eria-chan: Not on Syaoran though right?

Amaya-chan: NO!!! I'm an SS couple fan so of course Sakura and Syaoran end up together.

Eria-chan: Then on who?

Amaya-chan: (whispers to Eria's ear)

Eria-chan: Oh... now I get it. Read and review!!


	14. Yuki feelings for Sakura

Amaya-chan: Hey Sakura-chan you decided to join us!

Sakura-chan: Hai, I was busy this week. Gomen ne Amaya-chan.

Amaya-chan: It's okay, where's Syaoran-kun?

Sakura-chan: He said he's coming later. Oh yeah do we have to say it...she doesn't own us only the quads and the plot.

Amaya-chan: Well said Sakura-chan.

Key:

'blah blah' thoughts

'_blah blah_' telepathic communication

The next morning, Sakura woke up to see Syaoran by her bedside, sitting in a chair, holding her hand, sleeping peacefully. "Li-kun where did the others go?" Sakura asked, quietly. "Huh? The others went Christmas shopping. Don't worry we're meeting them later so get ready okay?" Syaoran said, as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, as he walked towards her door. "Oh...well I'll be down in a minute." Sakura said, as Syaoran left Sakura's room. Sakura took out a purple dress with cherry blossoms, a pink coat, a blue scarf and a pink hat. She combed her hair into two separates and made braids on both sides. Then she got changed and went downstairs. "Sakura-chan, here's your breakfast." Syaoran said, as he set a plate in front of her. "Arigatou Li-kun." Sakura said, as she grabbed orange juice from the refrigerator. A few minutes later after Sakura and Syaoran ate, they left the house and went to the fountain in center of the plaza to see Hiita, Eria, Aussa, Wynn and Yuki, without any bags. "If you went shopping, where's the stuff you bought?" Sakura asked, looking confused. '_How are we going to explain this to her?_' Aussa said to Wynn in telepathy communication. '_Don't worry Yuki-kun can handle it._' Wynn replied. "Oh...we went home a few minutes ago Kinomoto-san." Yuki said. "Oh of course." Sakura said.

"Well let's go shopping!" Eria exclaimed, making Sakura giggle and Syaoran grin his usual boyish grin. "Well let's split up first. Sakura-chan and Yuki-kun; Li-kun, Eria-chan and I; leaving Aussa-neechan and Wynn-neechan in a group. We'll meet here at four okay?" Hiita instructed. "Hai!!" All four girls said, as the guys nodded. "Matte! How do we contact each other if there's trouble?" Sakura asked, as worry crept into her emerald eyes. "Well we have charms in our necklaces and it will glow if there's trouble so don't worry." Hiita said, as she gave Sakura a look with her determined hazel eyes assuring Sakura's emerald orbs to not worry. "Well we're going okay? Ja ne." Hiita said as her group and Wynn's group left, leaving Sakura and Yuki alone. "Kinomoto-san can I tell you something?" Yuki asked, while Sakura was looking at a cherry blossom watch. "Nani desu ka, Sohma-kun?" Sakura asked, as she looked up to Yuki, smiling her usual smile. "Aishiteru! Gomen nasai Kinomoto-san if I hurt your feelings in any way please tell me." "Oh...this is surprising. Why would you think I was hurt?" Sakura asked, as she walked over to another spot. Meanwhile with Hiita's group, Syaoran was having a hard time finding the right gift for Sakura until he went into a jewelry store. He looks at the ring section until he saw the perfect gift for Sakura.

By one o'clock, Sakura and Yuki had shopped in every store. A few minutes later, Sakura got tired of walking and sat down next to the fountain with Yuki. "I wonder what they are doing?" Sakura said, as Yuki got up. "They're fine. I'll go buy drinks at a cafe okay? I'll be right back." Yuki said, as he looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Hai. I'll be right here." "Fine I'll be right back." Yuki said, as he left Sakura sitting on a bench, alone. 'I don't know who I like now. Sohma-kun or Li-kun? Or should I wait for _him_? It hurts so much right now. The snow and little wolf that I've been crushing on, now confessed their love to me.' Sakura said in her thoughts. Meanwhile with Yuki, he passed by a jewelry store. He decided to stop by and went inside the jewelry store. He went to the earrings section to see the perfect gift for Sakura. After he bought it, he went by the cafe to buy hot chocolate for Sakura and himself to see the quads and Syaoran, who looked like they just got there. He decided to go tell Sakura that the group was at the cafe. He ran out to the center of the plaza to see a group of guys surrounding Sakura. "Hey want to come with us? A girl like you shouldn't be alone, out here in the cold." one of the guys said. "Leave my sister alone punks or I'll get your ex-girlfriends onto you." Yuki said, as the guys turned around. "Oh so she's your sister Sohma-sama? We didn't know since she doesn't look like you." the other guy said. "Get out of my sight before I call all your ex-girlfriends." Yuki replied. "Hai Sohma-sama." the guys said as they left Sakura alone. "Arigatou Sohma-kun. I didn't know you were so well known here." Sakura said as she got up. "This is what I get when my family owns an estate." Yuki said, shaking his head as he continued. "I saw Li and the rest in the cafe." "Honto ni desu ka?" Sakura asked. "Hai. You want to go with them?" "Hai!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him with her.

Amaya-chan: How was that guys?

Sakura-chan: It was awesome!

Syaoran-kun: It was okay I guess.

Amaya-chan: Is that all you say to Yuki-kun when he decided to help your angel.

Syaoran-kun: No not really. Gomen Sakura-chan that I couldn't help you. (kissing Sakura's hand)

Sakura-chan: (blushes) Iie Syaoran-kun.

Amaya-chan: (sighs) I guess that's all the time we have. See you in the next chapter!


	15. The Girl of Darkness

Amaya-chan: We have a new character popping in later in the story.

Kero-chan: I'm back!!

Amaya-chan: (hugs Kero) I missed you so much!! You missed a lot!

Kero-chan: Do we have to say it again...SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!

Amaya-chan: except the plot and the four sisters.

Key:

'Blah blah' Thoughts

'_blah blah_' Telepathic communication

While Sakura and Yuki ran, Sakura bumped into a girl with pink hair and lavender eyes. "Daijoubu desu ka, miss?" the girl asked, helping Sakura up. "Hai, daijoubu desu. Watashi no namae wa Kinomoto, Sakura desu and this is Sohma, Yuki. " Sakura said as she introduced herself and Yuki. "Douzo yoroshiku. Watashi no namae wa Hyuga, Meroko desu. I have a question." Meroko said. "Hai, nani desu ka, Hyuga-chan?" Sakura asked. "Please call me by my name Sakura-chan. Anyways, are you a defender?" "Hai, are you?" "Finally! I finally found a defender! Hai I am. In fact I'm defender of dark." Meroko said, as she got her necklace out. "Kirei! It's so kawaii!" Sakura said when Meroko she got her necklace out. "Arigatou. Can I come with you? Or am I bothering something?" Meroko asked, as Sakura and Yuki blushed. "Of course you can! You can meet the other defenders then." Sakura said, as she grabbed Meroko's and Yuki's hand as they ran together to the cafe where the others were. When they arrived the cafe, Sakura saw the others and went up to them, surprising Syaoran. "Minna-san we have another defender." Sakura said as Meroko came up to Sakura's side, as Sakura continued, "This is Hyuga, Meroko, defender of dark." Sakura said, as Meroko bowed. "That means you have another power Sakura-san." Wynn said, blushing that Yuki sat next to her. 'She's so happy right now that she found another defender. Kawaii.' Syaoran said in his thoughts as Sakura blushed. "Ari...arigatou Li-kun for the compliment." Sakura said, as Syaoran blushed.

"How did you know I gave you a compliment?" Syaoran asked, his face still red, looking confused. "She can read minds within contact." Aussa stated as a matter-of-factly. "How?" Yuki said as the waiter came with their drinks. "Well, it's because she met Meroko-chan and it's making her stronger." Hiita said as the waiter left. "Let's go to the park!!" Eria said, loudly as her sisters, Meroko and Sakura giggled, Syaoran smirked and Yuki smiled. "Hai hai Eria-chan." Aussa said, as the others got up, leaving a tip on the table. When they got to the park, Sakura sat against a tree, Yuki and Syaoran were playing snow soccer, and the quads and Meroko were walking around the park. Sakura was knitting an emerald scarf until she fell asleep. Syaoran decided to check on Sakura to see asleep. "She's going to catch a fever like this. I better tell Sohma that she fell asleep." Syaoran whispered, as he carefully picked Sakura up. "Oy! Sohma! I'm going home okay? So tell the others." Syaoran said, once he saw Yuki. "What about Kinomoto-san?" Yuki asked. "She fell asleep. That's the reason why I'm going." Syaoran said, exhaustedly. "Can I help?" Yuki asked, when he noticed Syaoran was tired. "What about the others?" Syaoran asked. "They'll find us." "Okay fine." Syaoran whispered, to make sure Sakura was still asleep.

On the way home Sakura woke up to see that Syaoran was carrying her. (Not bridal style, but piggy back style.) Sakura was blushing as red as tomato when Yuki noticed her. "Daijoubu desu ka, Kinomoto-san? You're as red as a tomato." Yuki said, as Syaoran let Sakura down. "Hai daijoubu desu Sohma-kun. I was just sleepy that's all." Sakura said, while levitating Syaoran. "Arigatou Sakura-chan." Syaoran said looking into Sakura's eyes. "Anou...dou itashimashite, Li-kun. Arigatou for carrying me earlier." Sakura said, as she blushed even more. (is that even possible? Oh wait I think it is) "Hai." Syaoran replied. Once they arrived at Sakura's house, Yuki made three cups of hot chocolate because Sakura was tired from using her magic, and Syaoran fell asleep. 'This feels like when I was still Card Captor and I had to change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, except without my star staff. I wish Kero-chan was here with Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan and my cousin and sister. Too bad I can't go to Tomoeda for Christmas, I miss them so much.' Sakura said in her thoughts. "I'll be going now Kinomoto-san. Be sure to get rest tonight okay?" Yuki said as he walked to the door. "Anou...Sohma-kun...can you call me by my name?" Sakura asked, as Yuki opened the door. "Hai Sakura-san." Yuki said as he left.

Sakura went upstairs to take a nice, long, warm bath. When she was done, she changed into her nightgown and let her auburn hair down. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen to cook dinner. "Sakura-chan." Syaoran said when he saw Sakura. "Li-kun you're awake!!!" Sakura exclaimed, when she heard Syaoran. "I'm so glad you're okay!!" Sakura exclaimed, as she went over to Syaoran and hugged him. "Sakura-chan...were you that worried about me?" Syaoran asked. "Anou...hai I was because I thought that it was my fault you were tired." Sakura said, as she broke the hug and ran, but Syaoran grabbed her wrist. "Li-kun" Sakura said, as she turned around. Her glittering emerald eyes stared into Syaoran's fierce amber eyes. "Sakura-hime it's not your fault. Let it go." Syaoran said, as he kissed Sakura on the cheek and let go of her wrist and watched her leave. 'What the fuck did I just do? Damn it!' Syaoran exclaimed in his thoughts. Sakura went upstairs to her room and held the picture frame that held a picture of her, Tomoyo, Meilin, her sister and cousin at the beach during the summer before she moved to Tokyo. 'Why did he just grab my wrist and kiss me on the cheek? They are so alike. I miss him so much. Why did he leave Tomoeda to go to Hong Kong? Why didn't he write to me? I always wore a fake smile, when he left and only my sister, Tomoyo and Meilin noticed that I was faking my cheerfulness. They knew that it was hard for me when he didn't write to me. They were there when I cried and they cheered me up.' Sakura said in her thoughts before falling asleep.

That night Syaoran decided to make her a treat since he heard from Meilin while he was in Hong Kong that it was his fault for leaving Sakura depressed and she would never forgive him if he didn't come back or at least write a letter to Sakura. He made all of Sakura's favorites, strawberry cheesecake and such. After he was done, he went upstairs to see Sakura sleeping. "Sakura-chan wake up." Syaoran whispered. "Li-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked while rubbing her eyes. "Well you didn't have dinner yet, so I brought it up here." "Arigatou, Li-kun, demo you didn't have to." "Hey Sakura-chan." "Hai, nani desu ka, Li-kun?" "Can you stop calling me Li, its's sort of getting annoying." "Hai...Syaoran-kun." "Arigatou. Well eat Sakura-chan because we have a big day tomorrow." "Oh yeah it's Christmas isn't it?" "You could say that." Syaoran said, as he left the room. When he got downstairs, the phone rang. "Moshi moshi Li speaking." Syaoran said when he answered it. "Syaoran-kun how's Sakura-chan?" said the girl on the other line. "Daidouji what are you calling for?" Syaoran asked as Tomoyo on the other line giggled. "Well we decided to surprise Sakura-chan. Is she there?" another girl asked. "Meilin! What is going on here?" Syaoran asked as his cousin and Tomoyo giggled. "So is she there?" Meilin asked. "Yeah let me get her. Oy Sakura-chan some girls on the phone are looking for you!" Syaoran exclaimed. "You're so mean Syaoran-kun you know us." Tomoyo said, in a mocking hurt tone.

"She doesn't know that I'm the same Syaoran she knew in Tomoeda." Syaoran said, sounding hurt. "My my Sakura-chan is still naive?" Tomoyo asked. "Here she comes." Syaoran said as he handed Sakura the phone. "Moshi moshi." Sakura replied. "Sakura-chan we heard from Syaoran-kun!" Meilin said. "Hoe!? you did what did he say?" Sakura said, looking surprised. "Well he said he's there in Tokyo and he's waiting for you to notice that he's there." Meilin said. "Honto ni desu ka?" Sakura asked. "Hai. We'll call right back okay? We have to call Hong Kong and ask Syaoran when you're going to meet." Meilin said as she hang up, the Syaoran's cell rang. "I'll be right back okay Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, as Sakura nodded. he went outside and answered his cell. "Yeah what is it Meilin?" Syaoran said. "Well how about right now at a park somewhere?" Meilin asked. "I guess so." Syaoran said. "Okay good now go to the park and let us call Sakura." Meilin said as she hang up. The house phone rang and Sakura picked up. "Moshi moshi Kinomoto speaking." Sakura said when she answered the phone. "He said he's going to meet you at the park." Tomoyo said as she giggled. "Hai!" Sakura exclaimed as Tomoyo hang up. Sakura decided to push the star on her necklace as her appearance changed. She now wore a long-sleeved dress that was pink and green and her hair was down with pink and green ribbons on it. She ran to the park to see a boy about her height with messy chestnut hair sitting on a bench with a pink rose in his hand.

"Sakura-chan is that you?" Syaoran said as Sakura started crying. "Syaoran-kun it really is you!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up to Syaoran. "I'm the same Syaoran you've been living with this whole time." Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura. "Why didn't you write to me?" Sakura asked. "The Elders wouldn't let me. I told Meilin before you moved here that I was moving in Tokyo and asked her to ask your grandparents if you could move to Tokyo." Syaoran said as Sakura smiled. "I missed you so much Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as they went back home together. While in the bushes a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a girl with shoulder length auburn hair and emerald eyes, and a yellow stuff animal were videotaping it. "Tomoyo-chan will be happy we videotaped this." the guy said, to the girl. "Fai-kun you're creeping me out. You're acting like Tomoyo-chan." the girl said. "Yuri-chan this is your twin sister with Li-kun we're talking about." Fai said, as the stuff animal cried, "I want pudding!" "Shhhh Kero-chan. Let's go back to Tomoeda. It's Christmas tomorrow it's not time to show ourselves yet." Yuri said as she grabbed Fai and Kero and disappeared.

Back to Syaoran and Sakura, Sakura went to her room and fell asleep while Syaoran was downstairs. The phone rang and Syaoran went up to answer it. "Moshi moshi Li speaking." Syaoran said. "You know the plan for tomorrow right?" Hiita said. "Yeah yeah let me get some sleep." Syaoran said as Hiita hang up. After that he went to his room and fell asleep.

Amaya-chan: Gomen nasai minna-san that it was long.

Kero-chan: I finally showed up.

Amaya-chan: Yeah I decided to change it. Syaoran and Sakura wasn't supposed to know that they knew each other from before, but I decided to spare them.

Sakura-chan: Arigatou Amaya-chan

Amaya-chan: (smiles) Dou itashimashite Sakura-chan.


	16. Sakura's Christmas

Amaya-chan: Konnichiwa minna-san!

Sakura-chan: Konnichiwa Amaya-chan

Kero-chan: Wai wai party!

Sakura-chan: (giggling) Hai hai Kero-chan

Kero-chan: She doesn't own any of this except the plot and the four sisters

Key:

'blah blah' thoughts

'_blah blah_' telepathic communication

'**_blah blah_**' Syaoran and Yuki's communication when Sakura comes in

Syaoran woke up early and decided to call Hiita's house about the plan. "Okay so just say you need her to pick up a few things from Meroko-chan and basically that's it. I already told Meroko-chan to make Sakura wear a gown and fix her hair." Eria said assuringly. "Okay, but what about us?" Syaoran asked, confused. "Don't worry I've got it planned out just make sure she's goes okay? I have to go, we're decorating and I'm sure Sakura-chan's awake." "Fine fine." Syaoran said as he hang up. A few seconds later, he went downstairs to see Sakura making breakfast. "Ohayou gozaimasu Syaoran-kun and Merry Christmas!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully, hugging Syaoran. "Merry Christmas Sakura-chan. Listen, Meroko-chan wants you to go to her house which is one block east and three blocks north because she wants to give you something." Syaoran instructed, as he returned Sakura's hug, blushing. "Are you coming with me?" "No, unfortunately I can't because I'm busy right now." "Oh...what time do I have to go?" Sakura said, looking down while she broke the hug. "Right now. Oh yeah Eria-chan called to tell you to meet at her house." Syaoran said, lifting Sakura's chin to see her emerald eyes glistening. He caressed her cheek softly making Sakura blush. "Ja ne Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she ran upstairs, blushing.

After Sakura combed her hair, and changed she left the house to go to Meroko's house. A few minutes later, she was in front of Meroko's house. She knocked on the door to hear Meroko ask, "Sakura-chan is that you?" "Hai do you want me to come in?" Sakura answered. "Yeah come in!" Meroko exclaimed happily. When she went inside she saw Meroko wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with butterflies all over it. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon holding it up. Meroko was in the middle of wrapping a gift when Sakura came in. "Ohayou Meroko-chan and Merry Christmas!" Sakura greeted Meroko as she came in. "Well I sorta wanted to hang out with you since I'm a new defender and I already got to know the sisters so I wanted to get to know you as you not as a defender you know?" Meroko said, as Sakura nodded. "Hai of course Meroko-chan. I wanted to get to know you too. So I know who I'm working with to defeat this evil." Sakura as Meroko handed her a cup of hot cocoa. "Great you want to help me in the backyard?" "Demo it's snowing! The plants are covered in snow!" "Let's go to Kyoto then!" "Okay!" Sakura said, as she grabbed Meroko's hand and left to go to the station to go to Kyoto.

While in Kyoto the girls went to stores and bought stuff. Sakura was thinking about her friends back in Tomoeda and decided to buy presents for them. Sakura bought Tomoyo an amethyst colored camcorder charm for Tomoyo's charm bracelet that Sakura bought for her before Sakura left. She bought Meilin a ruby colored dagger charm for her bracelet. She bought her sister Yuri a cherry blossom charm with a lily next to it for her bracelet. She bought Kero the latest video game that just came out. After she bought them their presents, Sakura brought Meroko along with her to a dark alley. "Meroko-chan tell me if anyone comes this way." Sakura said, as Meroko nodded. Sakura took out a hand mirror that Kero gave her before she left. She did a chant and Tomoyo, Meilin, Yuri and Kero came up in the screen. "Hey guys over here!" Sakura said as Yuri turned around. "Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Meilin asked. "I decided to give you guys something as thanks for making me find out that Syaoran-kun didn't hate me. Here." Sakura said as placed the items on the mirror's surface and it disappeared and went to Tomoyo, Meilin, Yuri, and Kero's hands. "Arigatou Sakura-chan." They said in unison as Sakura smiled. "Iie. Oh yeah this is Meroko Hyuga by the way. She's defender of darkness." Sakura said as Meroko waved. "What kind of defenders are you guys?" Meroko asked as Meilin and Tomoyo giggled. "You'll find out soon." Yuri said, before the mirror's reflection was disconnected. "Let's go home Meroko-chan." Sakura said as they left Kyoto and went back to Tokyo.

When they got home, Sakura and Meroko decided to get ready. "Hey Sakura-chan I have your present upstairs so come in to my room." Meroko said, when she saw her butterfly pendant blinking. "Hai!" Sakura said joyfully. "Hold on stay right here. I have to get it out. Be right back." Meroko said as she went into her room to disguise the gown into a regular dress. Sakura came in as Meroko left to another room so Sakura could change. After Sakura was done, she blindfolded Sakura so she could fix her hair. At exactly seven o'clock, Meroko finally removed the blindfold and decided to go change herself. Meroko was wearing a pink dress that had butterflies all over it and let her hair down. "Come on Sakura-chan we have to go meet Hiita-chan." Meroko said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and made a run for it. They arrived at Hiita's house to see that no one was home. "Looks like we're early. Are you sure they're home?" Sakura asked, confused. "They're home don't worry." Meroko said, her lavender eyes determined. Sakura opened the door to hear a very loud "Surprise!!" by her friends. "You can stop the charm now Meroko-chan so she could see what she's really wearing." Hiita said as Sakura looked confused. "Hai." Meroko said, as the charm on Sakura's dress disappeared. "This is what you're really wearing." Hiita said as she chanted and a tall mirror appeared in front of Sakura to reaveal an emerald gown with cherry blossoms on the bottom of her gown. She had her hair down with cherry blossom barettes on both sides. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her lips were cherry pink. Meroko's attire on the other hand revealed to be a pink gown with ruby butterflies all over her dress and her hair was down with buttterfly barrettes on both sides.

When Syaoran and Yuki saw Sakura, their amber and amethyst eyes were wide and their jaw dropped, seeing their usual beautiful princess more beautiful than ever. Syaoran could only be shocked that there was another person that could make his princess even more beautiful. In Syaoran and Yuki's thoughts they were fighting over Sakura. Syaoran did a Chinese martial arts stance and Yuki did a regular stance. **_'Bring_** **_it on stupid ass!' _**Syaoran said. **_'Look just give it up Li!! You've already hurt her so give up!'_** Yuki said. "Earth to Syaoran-kun and Sohma-kun." Sakura said, looking impatient.

"Oh...hai...daijoubu desu Sakura-san." Yuki said, holding Sakura's hand. "Yeah what he said." Syaoran said, holding Sakura's other hand. "Well I read both of your mnds and from what I can tell you guys were fighting over me. What was that about?" Sakura asked, looking upset, as the sisters and Meroko laughed at Syaoran and Yuki's expression when Sakura said that. "Anou...gomen." Yuki and Syaoran said in unison as they kissed Sakura's hand. Sakura, who saw both of the guys that had confessed to her, kiss her hand, blushed ten different shades of red. "Hoe?...anou." Sakura said, nervously. "Boys, don't surround her tonight, you might cause her to faint." Hiita said, when she noticed Sakura in a tight spot. "You're right." Syaoran said, as him and Yuki let go of her hand. Sakura gave Hiita a 'thank you' look. Hiita just smiled and grabbed Sakura to go to the living room to open her Christmas presents. Hiita gave Sakura a bracelet with an emerald star charm on it. Eria gave her a pink dress with cherry blossoms on it. Wynn gave her a pair of pink ribbons, pair of emerald ribbons and a necklace with a cherry blossom pendant. Aussa made Sakura a green scarf with cherry blossoms on it. Meroko insisted she kept the gown and also gave her two charms in a charm bracelet. The first charm was a cherry blossom and the second charm was a wolf howling at the moon.

Sakura gave everyone a present as well. Eria, an aqua colored scarf; Hiita, a ruby colored scarf; Wynn, a book she wanted and a periodot colored scarf; Aussa a chocolate colored scarf and a flower charm for her bracelet; Meroko a necklace with a black butterfly and a hot pink colored scarf; Syaoran an emerald color scarf with a wolf howling at the moon, with cherry blossoms dancing around it and Yuki, a gardening book and a lavender colored scarf with a cresent moon at the end. Syaoran and Yuki were the only two that hadn't given anything to Sakura. A few hours later, Sakura fell asleep at the edge of the couch. When Syaoran noticed she was asleep, he said, "Well I guess we'll be going now." Syaoran walked over to Sakura, picked her up, and walked home. Once they got home, Syaoran brought Sakura to the couch to wake her up. "Sakura-chan wake up, I have something to give to you before you go to sleep." Syaoran whispered. Sakura slowly woke up to see amber eyes looking at her. "Syaoran-kun you brought me all the way home? You could have woke me up you know." Sakura said, looking upset. "Sakura-chan calm down would you? I have something to give you." Syaoran said, as he held her hand. "Nani desu ka?" Sakura asked, rubbing the tired out of her emerald eyes with her free hand. "Close your eyes first." "Hoe? Do I have to?" "Hai. I promise it won't take long." "Hai, hai fine." Sakura said, as she closed her eyes. "Are your eyes closed." Syaoran asked. "Hai." Sakura replied.

Once Syaoran was sure her eyes were closed, he took out a ring and slipped it on her finger. "You can open your eyes now." Syaoran said. Sakura opened her eyes to see a ring on her pinkie finger. It was emerald with a pink topaz carved into a cherry blossom in the middle. "Syaoran-kun, I don't know what to say." Sakura said, looking at Syaoran. "Go to bed now my cherry blossom." Syaoran said, as he kissed Sakura on the forehead. "Oyasuminasai Syaoran-kun. See you in the morning." Sakura said sleepily, while blushing as she went upstairs. She changed into her nightgown and went to sleep. The next day, Sakura woke up and got dressed. Syaoran was still sleeping, so she went downstairs to make breakfast. Once she got downstairs, the doorbell rang. 'Who could it be this early in the morning?' Sakura said in her thoughts. Sakura opened the door to see Yuki. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-san." Yuki greeted. "Ohayou, Sohma-kun. Why don't you come in?" Sakura asked. "Arigatou Sakura-san." Yuki said, kissing Sakura's hand, making Sakura blush. "So what did you need Sohma-kun?" "I forgot to give you your Christmas present." "You didn't have to." "Sakura-san, it Christmas. I have to, or else Li and the others will have my head for it." "Well I guess you're right." Sakura said, giggling. "Well I have to go. i only came to give this to you." Yuki said, as he rummaged through his pocket for a little box. "Nani desu ka?" Sakura asked, as Yuki handed her the box.

"Well I have to go. Ja ne Sakura-san." Yuki said, kissing Sakura on the cheek, making her blush. Once he left, Sakura opened it to see cute emerald star earrings. She wore the earrings and went to cook breakfast.

Sakura-chan: That was long Amaya-chan.

Amaya-chan: I know it's a little late to write this Christmas part, but I didn't get to give you a Christmas present. So how did you like it Sakura-chan? Having Syaoran-kun and Yuki-kun act like that?

Sakura-chan: (blushes) Amaya-chan why did you do that?

Amaya/Tomoyo-chan: (giggling) Kawaii!!!

Kero-chan: (sweatdrops) See you in the next chapter!


	17. A new rival for Yuki and Syaoran

Amaya-chan: What's up everyone.

Syaoran-kun: Nothing much Amaya-chan.

Amaya-chan: Where's the others?

Syaoran-kun: Sakura-chan is still asleep.

Amaya-chan: She's going to miss it!! We have a new character! Also he's your rival Syaoran-kun

Syaoran-kun: Don't rub it in my face Amaya-chan. Anyways, do we have to keep saying it...we don't belong to her only the four sisters and the plot!

Amaya-chan: Thanks Syaoran-kun

Key:

'blah blah' thoughts

'_blah blah_' telepathic communication

_blah blah _ Sakura singing

When Syaoran got up that morning, he saw a very happy Sakura making breakfast. "Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura-chan. What are you so happy about?" Syaoran asked. "Hoe?! Oh nothing! Why, I can't be happy?" Sakura asked, questioningly. "Of course you can, demo you're happier than usual." "Oh...well... I have to go by Meroko-chan's house today okay? Bye!"Sakura said, as she ran, but Syaoran grabbed her by the wrist. "Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, turning around to look into Syaoran's amber eyes. Syaoran went close to her face making her blush as he kissed her on the cheek. "Stay out of trouble, my cherry blossom." Syaoran said, as he let go of her wrist, watching Sakura leave. 'She's going to hate me because I did that!' Syaoran exclaimed in his thoughts as he closed the door after Sakura. While Sakura was running, she bumps into a guy. 'Why is it that I always bump into people!!' Sakura exclaimed in her thoughts. "Daijoubu desu ka, miss? You seem distracted." the guy with jet black hair said to Sakura. "Hai. Daijoubu desu. Watashi no namae wa Kinomoto, Sakura desu." Sakura introduced herself. "Anou, Watashi no namae wa Uchiha, Sasuke desu. I just move here." Sasuke said, taking Sakura's hand to kiss it. (a/n: A little OOC, but deal with it!) "Well I have to go, demo I'll see you around okay?" Sakura said, as she ran towards Meroko's house. A few minutes later, she arrived at Meroko's house to see Meroko gone. 'She probably went shopping. Guess I better head back home and get the groceries list to go shopping.' Sakura said in her thoughts while walking back home.

Once she got home, she saw Syaoran in the kitchen cooking their dinner early. "You're back so soon?" Syaoran asked, when Sakura came in. "She wasn't home so I decided to come back for the grocery list." Sakura replied, getting the list off the kitchen counter. "Can I come with you?" Syaoran asked, as Sakura turned around to face him. "Hoe? Yeah sure if you're not too busy." Sakura replied. "Look Sakura-chan about this morning, do you hate me for doing that?" Syaoran asked as Sakura blushed. "No I don't hate at all!" Sakura replied as they headed out the door. While they were walking, Sakura sees Sasuke around the corner and yells, "Hey, Uchiha-kun! Over here!" Sasuke turns around to see Sakura waving with a guy who had chestnut hair and glaring amber eyes holding hands with her. "Hey Sakura-sempai can you call me by my name instead?" Sasuke asked, when Sakura caught up with him. "Oh sure Sasuke-kun. Oh by the way this is Syaoran Li. He's my childhood friend." "Nice to meet you, Uchiha." Syaoran said, still glaring Sasuke. "Same to you Li." Sasuke said, as he grinned and returned a glare to Syaoran. "Well I have to go Sakura-sempai. I'll see you later." Sasuke said, as he walked away. "Syaoran-kun come on I need to go buy groceries." Sakura said, grabbing Syaoran's arm in the process.

A few hours later, Sakura and Syaoran went home with groceries in their hands. "Well I'm going to take nap Syaoran-kun. See you later." Sakura said as she went upstairs. Two hours later, Syaoran went to check on Sakura. When he went upstairs, he heard someone singing from Sakura's room. He listened closely to hear:

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta merodi_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

Syaoran fell in love with her voice so he kept on listening.

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no koin no merodia_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo _

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

The singing stopped and he heard footsteps. The next thing he heard was, "Syaoran-kun I know you're there. What do you need?" Sakura asked, as she opened the door to reveal Sakura, with her hair in two separate braids. Her emerald eyes looked tired since she just woke up. "Well...anou...I came here to see if you were awake yet, Sakura-hime." Syaoran said, as he hugged her. "Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Why didn't you try for choir when we met. You have a good voice." "Arigatou Syaoran-kun. I did join choir when you left. Tomoyo-chan wanted me to be nearby so she signed me up for anything musical related. Did you need anything, Syaoran-kun?" "Well...now that you ask, do you like Uchiha?" "No! What gave you that idea?" "I don't know...", but before he could finish that sentence, Sakura turned into a white cat. "Meow meow meow meow meow?" (a/n: translation: What is going on here?) Sakura meowed. "Kuso! Let's go to Hiita-chan's house." Syaoran said, as he picked up kitty Sakura and ran all the way to Hiita's house.

Amaya-chan: I don't own the song, Legend of Mermaid. I just loved the song so I decided to make Sakura sing it.

Saku-chan: Syaoran-kun got jealous about how Sasuke-kun acts to his Sakura-tenshi!

Amaya-chan: Wow Syaoran-kun you were so jealous you made Sakura-chan turn into a cat

Syaoran-kun: (holding kitty Sakura) yeah yeah I know it's my fault

Saku-chan: Nice work Syaoran-kun. Well see you in the next chapter!!!


	18. A new, but annoying power

Amaya-chan: What's up guys?

Kero-chan: Where's that gaki?

Amaya-chan: Kero-chan! quit that or no more pudding!

Kero-chan: Gomen nasai Amaya-sama! Do we have to keep telling you...she doesn't own any of this only the plot and the four sisters!!

Amaya-chan: Yeah yeah Kero-chan. I'll let you have pudding as long as you quit calling Syaoran-kun gaki!

Nakuru-chan: Amaya-chan loves Syaoran-kun!

Amaya-chan: (blushes as she looks around to see if Syaoran was anywhere near.) Okay maybe I do Nakuru-chan, but I don't want to ruin Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun's relationship.

Kero-chan: (hugs Amaya) It's okay Amaya-chan. On with the story!

Key:

'blah blah' thoughts

'_blah blah_' telepathic communication

Whe they got there, Wynn saw them and said, "Konnichiwa Sakura-san, Li-kun! Let me guess, Sakura-san has met Sasuke-kun, Li-kun got Sakura-san angry and Sakura-san turned into a cat." "Meow meow meow meow?" Sakura meowed, confusingly. "What did she say?" Syaoran asked, looking confused. "She said, 'How did you know?' I know because the past defender of light turned into a cat." Wynn said. "How can I turn her back?" Syaoran asked, getting worried. "Hold on, let me get my book from the bench. I'll be right back." Wynn said, as she ran to the bench. Meanwhile the inner Syaoran was telling him to kiss Sakura on the lips for that was the only way that Sakura could go back to normal. Syaoran hesitated for a minute, then decided to kiss Sakura on the lips. When Wynn came back, she smiled that Syaoran managed to figure out that he was supposed to kiss Sakura on the lips. The next minute Sakura turned back to normal wearing a kimono with her hair in a high ponytail. Yuki, who saw this transformed into a mouse, while Sakura blushed. "That's exactly how she turns back to normal Li-kun." Wynn said, smiling. Meanwhile, Yuki came up to Wynn and kissed her on the lips. The next thing they knew, was that Yuki was back to normal. '_Ha! I stole Sakura-chan's first kiss now what Sohma!_'Syaoran said to Yuki in a telepathic conversation while Wynn blushed, by the fact that Yuki stole her first kiss. '_Shut up Li! You just got lucky! At least I didn't hurt her feelings!_' Yuki said to Syaoran as he transformed into a into a mouse. '_If I did hurt her feelings do you really think she would talk to me?_' Syaoran said angrily as he transformed into a wolf. '_Stop fighting!!!_' Sakura exclaimed as she transformed into a cat. The next second Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips as Wynn kissed Yuki on the lips as well.

"You'd better stop getting pissed off, or you'll all transform into animals." Wynn said calmly, after they became human again. "I got a new power, yay!! I'm so excited!" Sakura said, happily. "Great just what we needed." Syaoran sarcastically said, as he went up to Sakura. "Gomen Sakura-chan for abruptly kissing you like that." Syaoran said, as he turned away, while Eria giggled. "Sakura-chan can we talk to you for a minute?" Hiita said, as she dragged Sakura to the house. 'Man I wish I really didn't do that, but I just love her.' Syaoran said in his thoughts. He looked over to Sakura to see that she was giggling, as Syaoran sighed. "It's only natural on how you feel about it. If I were you I'd be careful. Sasuke-kun is now on the field for Sakura-chan's love. So watch out." Aussa whispered to Syaoran's ear, making him jump. "Gomen, Sakura-chan, demo I have to talk to Aussa-chan. Would you excuse us?" Syaoran asked, looking over to Sakura. "Hai! Just hurry up okay? We have to get going soon." Sakura said as Syaoran and Aussa walked off. "Sakura-chan, you don't think Li-kun is cheating on you with Aussa-neechan do you?" Eria asked, as Sakura shook her head. "I've known him long enough. I know he wouldn't just confess to a girl and then ditch her before she got a chance to realize her feelings for him." Sakura said, as Hiita nodded. "What do you mean Uchiha's on the field for Sakura-chan's love?" Syaoran asked, as soon as they were far away from the group.

"Well it's just that Eria-chan told Hiita-neechan, who told Wynn-neechan who told me Sasuke-kun likes Sakura-chan." Aussa said, calmly as Syaoran punched the closest tree. "Why the hell is everyone falling in love with her? I mean I know she's pretty and a good personality to match, but why?" Syaoran asked, really pissed before he transformed into a wolf. "Let go find Sakura-chan since you transformed already." Aussa said, as Syaoran followed her. "Where's Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, as she went to where Aussa and Syaoran headed a few minutes ago. "I have a hunch that Li-kun transformed into an animal." Wynn said. "Let's go inside. They will have to go inside eventually so let's wait in the house." Eria suggested, to the worried Sakura. "Sou desu ne." Sakura said, as she went inside. 'I hope your okay Syaoran-kun.' Sakura said in her thoughts. Yuki, who saw Sakura looking worried, hugged her. "I'm sure he's fine Sakura-san. He isn't the type of person that would make his princess worry." Yuki said, while he hugged her. "I hope he's okay like you say Sohma-kun." Sakura said, while Yuki stroked her hair. Aussa walked in with a chestnut colored wolf.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, turn around." Hiita said. Yuki let go of Sakura as she turned around to see Aussa and Syaoran, who was transformed into a wolf. "Syaoran-kun you're alright!" Sakura exclaimed, joyfully, as she ran towards Syaoran. She bent down, while tears were welling up in her emerald eyes and kissed Syaoran. Once he was normal again, Sakura hugged him and started to cry. "Don't make me worried like that ever again!" Sakura exclaimed, while Syaoran stroked her auburn hair. "Gomen nasai for making you worried, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, as he looked Sakura's eyes, which were now watery. "I won't make you worry anymore okay? So please stop crying." Syaoran said, as Sakura smiled. "Hai. I will. Let's go home now. I'm sleepy." Sakura said, exhaustedly. "Ja ne Sakura-chan!" the quads exclaimed as Sakura and Syaoran walked home.

Amaya-chan: How was that guys?

Kero-chan: I can't wait for the next chapter!

Yuri-chan: Me neither!

Touya-kun: That gaki is so dead! Living with that kaijou

Amaya-chan: Don't you dare hurt Syaoran-kun!

Touya-kun: (scared) Fine, but only because the kaijou will kill me.

Yuri-chan: See you in the next chapter!


	19. Family Reunion?

Amaya-chan: What's up everyone?

Sakura-chan: What's up Amaya-chan?

Amaya-chan: Man that algebra test I took this morning was hard!!

Sakura-chan: Well even though I belong to Clamp we're still friends and I have to agree algebra is hard!

Syaoran-kun: That test wasn't that hard!!

Sakura/Amaya-chan: Well sorry Syaoran-kun that we're having problems with algebra!!

Syaoran-kun: (shaking his head) Anyways on with the story!!

Key:

'blah blah' thoughts

'_blah blah_' telepathic communication

The next morning, Sakura woke up to hear Syaoran saying, "Sakura-chan wake up the quadruplets and Hyuga-chan wants to go shopping with you before school starts tomorrow!!" (a/n: The setting is after New Year's) Sakura changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top, and wore a sweatshirt over it that was pale green with cherry blossom petals all over it. She noticed the old chain that held the star key she used in her card capturing days. "Sakura-chan let's go!!" Eria yelled from downstairs. "Hai! I'll be right there!" Sakura exclaimed in reply as she combed her hair into two separate ponytails and wore a pale green scarf. She went downstairs to grab a piece of toast that Syaoran made and left with the girls to the mall. While she was walking, she saw four people that seemed familiar, a girl around her age, who had auburn hair and emerald eyes with an orange plush toy, a boy around her age as well, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, and two guys that seemed older than her by seven years, one of the guy had black hair and the other one had grayish hair, but seemed young. "I wonder where that kaijou lives." said the man with black hair. "Oh Touya-niichan don't worry she's fine." said the girl that was around her age. "Touya-niichan, Touya-niichan. Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled, making the four people turn around. Syaoran, who just happened to be around the corner went up to Sakura and asked, "What's wrong?" "Eh, it's the kaijou and the gaki!" Touya exclaimed, when he saw Sakura and Syaoran.

"Told you Touya-niichan, they were okay." the girl said. "Okay Yuri-chan you're right." Touya said, exhausted. "And?" the other guy asked in a monotone voice. "You too Yue." Touya said, even more exhausted. "Hoe? Touya-niichan, Yuri-neechan, Yukito-san, Fai-kun. You guys are really here!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to them to be embraced by Yuri and Fai. "Otousan wanted us to move to Tokyo." Yuri said, excited to see her younger twin again. "Where's Kero-chan?" Sakura whispered. "Don't worry he's fine." Yuri replied, pointing to the stuff animal. "Matte. Sakura-chan you know these people?" Hiita asked her, questioningly. "Gomen nasai Hiita-chan. This is my older brother Touya, my twin sister Yuri, Yukito Tsukishiro, he's not necessarily my relative, but he has something that concerns me only Syaoran-kun would know, my cousin Fai, and the stuff animal is Kero-chan, like Yukito-san only Syaoran-kun would know why he concerns me, and maybe you guys will know later." Sakura said, to the group. "Hey brat if you did anything to my sister while being here, you'll be dead meat." Touya said to Syaoran, who was glaring at him. "I don't think Sakura-chan would want you to hurt him Touya-kun." Fai said, to Touya while Syaoran and Touya were having a glaring contest. Sakura shook her head and went to Yuri. "Do you guys need a place to stay?" Eria asked. "Of course we do Eria-chan! Are you guys shopping at the mall?" Yuri asked, as Sakura tried to calm Syaoran and Touya down with the help of Yukito. "Hai. Want to come?" Hiita asked. "Yeah. I'll see you later Touya-niichan, Tsukishiro-kun, and Fai-kun. Sakura-chan come on let's go before war starts." Yuri said, as Sakura dragged Syaoran with them to go shopping.

"Hey Yuri-chan, why haven't I met you before?" Syaoran asked, when Sakura finally let go of him. "Oh because I went to school in Hokkaido with Fai-kun." Yuri said while they were walking. '_Should we let them know about Kero-chan?_' Yuri said to Sakura in their telepathic communication. '_Hai. I don't want to lie to them._' Sakura replied as Yuri smiled. Yuri whispered to Kero and all of a sudden Kero starts flying. "Sakura-chan I missed you sooo much!!" Kero said, as he flew to Sakura's shoulder. "Aaaaah! Did that thing just talk!" Hiita shrieked, when she saw Kero talk. "I'm Cerberus for your information. Guardian of the Sakura Cards, formerly known as the Clow Cards." Kero stated as a matter-of-factly. "Eh he he" Sakura said, sweatdropping. "Is it true Sakura-chan?" Aussa asked. "There are fifty-two Clow Cards. Cerberus here was asleep when he was supposed to keep an eye on them, but fell asleep. Sakura-chan opened it and released the Clow Cards. After a couple of months my mom made me move to Tomoeda to capture the Clow Cards, and that's when I met Sakura-chan. She captured them all without my help and battled Yue the judge to see if Sakura-chan was really meant to be the card's mistress. She passed it when I couldn't and became their mistress. After that trouble appeared again when I was supposed to leave, so I stayed in Tomoeda until Sakura turned all of the cards into Sakura Cards. She battled Eriol because Eriol wanted to make sure that Yue made the right choice. Sakura-chan won once again and I left to Hong Kong right after before Sakura-chan could confess to me, making her make another card. So now there were fifty-three. In sixth grade, trouble once again came while I was visiting for Sakura-chan's play. She captured it with the fifty-third card that she made in fifth grade and I left right after, again before Sakura-chan could confess." Syaoran said, as Sakura blushed. "I didn't capture them all by myself Syaoran-kun. I needed your help to keep me going." Sakura said, as she blushed when she said this as they went to the cafe.

"I have a headache." Hiita said as she ordered a cup of hot cocoa. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura said, as Syaoran went to order drinks for him and Sakura. "Daijoubu desu. Can we go home?" Hiita asked. " I guess so, I need to talk to oniichan." Sakura said. "Well see you at school Sakura-chan." Meroko said, as she left with the quadruplets. "Sakura-chan is it true that the gaki lives with you?" Kero asked as they left to Sakura's house. "Shut up you greedy stuff animal." Syaoran muttered, glaring at Kero. "Kero-chan if you stop calling Li-kun a gaki, I'll bake you cookies." Yuri said, as Kero forgot his fight with Syaoran. "Hey Kero-chan where's the Sakura Cards?" Sakura asked. "They're with me. Here you go." Kero said, as he handed Sakura her cards. "Hey Sakura-chan here's your rollerblades. I decided to take it with me." Yuri said, handing Sakura her skates. "Arigatou Yuri-chan." Sakura said, as they got to her house. "Good night. See you tomorrow Sakura-chan." Yuri said, leaving Kero with Sakura.

Amaya-chan: So what do you think guys?

Sakura-chan: I wish Tomoyo-chan and Meilin-chan were here.

Amaya-chan: I have a surprise for you Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan: What is it?

Amaya-chan: See in the next chapter!!


	20. Reunions and a new student

Amaya-chan: What's up minna-san!

Sakura-chan: Konbanwa Amaya-chan!

Amaya-chan: Oh yeah you can start calling me Sayomi-chan!

Sakura-chan: Hai Sayomi-chan

Sayomi-chan: Arigatou. Where's Syaoran-kun?

Kero-chan: He's outside. Oh yeah Sayomi-chan doesn't own any of this!!!!

Sayomi-chan: Arigatou.

Key:

'Blah blah' Thoughts

_'blah blah' _telepathic conversation

"Sakura-chan wake up or your going to be late!!" Kero said (a/n: coughyelledcough) to his mistress. "Hoe?! Oh yeah okay. I'm up Kero-chan." Sakura said, sleepily as she changed into her uniform combing her hair down into a loose ponytail. Her earrings and ring shined brightly in the sun. "See you later Kero-chan." Sakura said, leaving a bag of cookies and sweets for Kero to eat and video games to entertain himself while she's away. Sakura ran downstairs to see Syaoran gone, but two pieces of toast were on the table. She took a piece of toast and ran outside to see Yuri, with her auburn hair down in a loose ponytail as well, her emerald eyes glistening, wearing the same school uniform as her. "Your wondering why I'm wearing the same uniform as you, aren't you? Well I go to the same school as you so come on." Yuri said as they started walking. "Hey, Sakura-chan where did you get that kawaii ring?" Yuri asked, when she noticed Sakura's pinky ring. "Hoe? Sy..Syaoran-kun gave it to me." Sakura stuttered quietly. "What about the earrings?" "Sohma-kun gave it to me." "We missed a lot huh?" asked a girl with ebony hair in two halfway buns with fiery amber eyes along with a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes holding a camcorder with a guy next to her that had dark blue hair and sapphire eyes wearing glasses all wearing the same uniform as her school uniform.

"Is it really you, Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, getting teary eyed. "Hai Sakura-chan." they said all at once. "I missed you guys!!" Sakura said, as she ran up to Tomoyo and Meilin. "Well I guess you three have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll be going to soccer practice. See you at school ladies." Eriol said, kissing Tomoyo on the cheek before leaving. "So my cousin finally gave you something precious on Christmas and I wasn't here to see him suffering, thinking what to give you on Christmas. Man Tomo-chan we missed too much!" Meilin said, as Yuri giggled. "I would love to see that, wait I got it on tape!!" Tomoyo said, getting starry eyed. "Hoe!!! How did you get it on tape!!!" Sakura asked, as they continued walking. "Ohohohohoho I asked Eria-chan to tape it for me!" Tomoyo said, as Sakura sweatdropped as they arrived at school to see the quads and Meroko walking up to them. "Daidouji-hime! You're here!" Aussa said, as Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Please call me Tomoyo-chan. I may have been a princess in the past, but that was the past." Tomoyo said, kindly. "Guys this is Li, Meilin and Daidouji, Tomoyo." Sakura introduced to the group. "Hey, Li-chan are you related to Li-kun or something?" Meroko asked. "Please call me Meilin and yes I am. I'm his cousin and angel of ice, Tomo-chan is angel of sound and Yuri-chan is angel of nature and Saku-chan's twin sister." Meilin said. "Sugoy!! That's so cool!" Eria said. "We also sang together!!" Tomoyo said getting a picture out. It showed Sakura in a cherry pink dress with her hair shoulder length in the middle, while Tomoyo was wearing a lavender dress at Sakura's right side, Yuri in a white dress kneeling down in front of Sakura, and Meilin in a red dress at Sakura's left side, four years ago. (a/n: Before the second movie and right after Syaoran left to go to Hong Kong to finish his training. Let's just pretend that Meilin came back.) "Wow it looks like you guys knew each other for a long time." Meroko said, as Tomoyo put the picture back in her wallet "Want to see a picture with Sakura-chan in cheerleading with Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, starry eyed. "Tomoyo-chan..let's go." Sakura said, sweatdropping. "Hai!" Tomoyo said, as they went to class.

"Class we have six new students. You can introduce yourselves." Mihara-sensei said, looking at the three girls and three boys. Meilin went up first and said, "Ohayou, watashi no namae wa Li, Meilin desu. Yes I am cousins with Li, Syaoran. If you girls dare flirt with him, I will see to it that you won't be able to see anymore. He's taken by someone else in this very room. As for the guys who flirt with Sakura-chan, we'll see to it that your asses get kicked to Timbuktu or we'll make sure you won't be able to have children anymore." Sakura blushed as Meilin said this. Tomoyo then came up and said, "Watashi no namae wa Daidouji, Tomoyo desu. I on the other hand agree with Meilin-chan. So if you don't want to pay the consequences don't flirt with Li-kun or Sakura-chan." Yuri then came up and said, "Watashi no namae wa Kinomoto, Yuri desu. Yes you're wondering why I look exactly alike to Sakura-chan. Well I'm her twin sister. Yes, we will carry what Meilin-chan said so don't bother flirting with the two we mentioned." Yuri said as everyone except Sakura,Syaoran, and Meroko looked afraid. (a/n: The quads schedule have been changed.) "Girls you may sit next to Kinomoto-san. Boys introduce yourselves." Mihara-sensei said. Eriol went first and said, "Watashi no namae wa Hiragizawa, Eriol desu. If any of you flirt with me, Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san or Li-kun, you will pay the consequences." Fai then came up and said, "Watashi no namae wa Amamiya, Fai desu. I'm cousins with Tomoyo, Sakura and Yuri. Tomo-chan is also cousins with them. If you hurt any of my cousins and Meilin-chan, me, Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun will see to it that you are hurt as well." The teacher then told them to sit next to Syaoran and Yuki. "I'll introduce the last student. His name is Kyo Sohma and he's cousins with Yuki Sohma." the teacher said, as she instructed Kyo to also sit next Yuki.

"You guys want to come over and watch Sakura-chan's days as Card Captor?" Tomoyo asked on break. "We would love to!!!" Eria said, as a first year guy came up to Sakura. "Hey babe wanna go out on Saturday." the guy said, as Meilin and Syaoran gave death glares to the guy. "Gomen nasai Kouyama-kun demo, iie." Sakura said, as the guy pushed her against the wall. "Oh come on please? Don't tell me your going out with Li. I mean come on I'm hotter than that brat." the guy name Kouyama said. That broke Syaoran and Meilin's barrier to kick this guy's ass. "Get the fuck away from her!" Syaoran said, making Eriol, Fai and Yuki turn around. "What are you going to do about if I don't?" the guy said. Meilin ran up to him and kicked him in the ass. "He told you to get the fuck away from her didn't he? Listen to him before I beat your ass!" Meilin said. "Your kind of cute. Why don't you go out with me." Kouyama said. "Get the fuck away from my cousin." Syaoran said, as he punched the guy in the face. The principal then came to see this. "Kouyama-san! What are you doing?" the principal asked. "This Li brat punched me for flirting with his cousin and Kinomoto here." Kouyama said, getting up. "Stay away from both the Kinomotos, Daidouji, both the Lis, Amamiya, and both the Sohmas. Their parents have told us that no one is to flirt with them." the principal said as Kouyama nodded. The principal and Kouyama left as Eria giggled. "To think we have cool bodyguards right here!" Eria said as everyone sweatdropped.

At P.E. the girls were doing gymnastics while the guys did basketball. As usual Yuri, Sakura, and Meilin were popular with that subject. After the girls were done, they went to see Syaoran and Eriol playing a one-on-one game. As usual, Sakura cheered for Syaoran, making him lose his concentration. "Still losing your concentration after all this time huh, my little descendant." Eriol said, smiling his Chesire Cat smile. "Shut up or I'll tell everyone your going out with Daidouji-chan." Syaoran said, making Eriol stop, letting Syaoran make the shot. "Hah now what!" Syaoran said, smirking. Sakura ran up to Syaoran and hugged him, making Syaoran blush. "Sakura-chan...what are you doing?" Syaoran asked as Sakura let go. "Good job Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, as she ran to go with her sister. Later at lunch, the group sat under the cherry blossom tree. "So how's my cousin's relationship with Sakura-chan?" Meilin asked. "What are you talking about!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed in unison, both blushing furiously. "Kawaii! The angel of light and her warrior are blushing!" Tomoyo, Yuri, and Eria exclaimed. "Kuso. Why did they have to come?" Syaoran muttered as everyone laughed. "Yuri-neechan how's outo-san?" Sakura asked. "He's busier than usual." Yuri said to her twin. "Oh...how's grandpa?" "He's fine." "Kura-chan did you live by yourself this whole time?" Fai asked, making Sakura and Syaoran blush. "I...iie Syaoran-kun moved in with me." Sakura stuttered. "Well come on class started already. Let's go or we're going to get detention." Meroko said, as they ran to class.

Sayomi-chan: Well it looks like Syaoran-kun was jealous when that guy asked you out Sakura-chan!!

Syaoran-kun: (Blushes) I...I was not!!! 

Sakura-chan: (didn't notice Syaoran blush) Hoe? Syaoran-kun were you?

Syaoran-kun: (in thoughts) Shit she's going to find out. (Back to normal) Gotta go bye!!!

Sayomi-chan: Hey Tomoyo-chan I have to talk to you.

Tomoyo-chan: Hai. Remember, read and review!!!


	21. Sleepover at Tomoyo's

Sayomi-chan: Konbanwa minna-san!!!

Sakura-chan: Konbanwa Sayomi-chan.

Kero-chan: Where's the cake?

Sayomi-chan: Downstairs. Do your job first.

Kero-chan: Right. She doesn't own any of this except the plot!!

Sayomi-chan: Arigatou Kero-chan. Let's go have some cake!!

Kero-chan: Wai wai cake!!!

Sayomi-chan: Tomorrow is White Day!!!!!

Key:

'Blah blah' Thoughts

_'blah blah' _telepathic conversation

After school, the girls went over to Tomoyo's mansion while the guys went their ways. Once they arrived at Tomoyo's mansion, they took a tour around Tomoyo's mansion. After the tour, they went to the movie room where they watched little ten-year-old Sakura battling the Thunder Card in a cat costume with little ten-year-old Syaoran. "Kawaii!! Sakura-chan and Li-kun as little ten-year-olds!!!" Eria exclaimed giggling as Sakura sweatdropped. "Hey, want to watch the Sleeping Beauty play we did in fourth-grade?" Meilin asked the group, as Sakura blushed crimson red. "I bet Tomoyo 500 yen if our kawaii cherry blossom was the princess and little wolf was her prince charming!" Eria exclaimed, looking determined. "You got a deal sister!" Tomoyo said, grinning mischievously. The play appeared on the screen to reveal Princess Syaoran making a fool out of himself. "Ah ha ha you've got to be kidding me! Is this really the same Li-kun we know today? Aw wait, I owe Tomoyo-chan 500 yen." Eria said, as she handed Tomoyo 500 yen. "It gets even better." Tomoyo, Meilin, and Yuri said, as Sakura got scared and went behind Yuri. The next scene was where Prince Sakura was talking to the three fairies. "Sakura-chan makes a kawaii prince don't you think so? But I would prefer Sakura-chan and Li-kun to switch places though." Hiita said, as everyone nodded. They kept on watching the movies of Sakura's card capturing days. "Sugoy! That was awesome! I probably like the one where your in Hong Kong and the last one where Sakura tries to confess." Eria said. (a/n: Okay the second movie did happen, but Sakura couldn't confess yet. It's for future references.) "Looks like Sakura-chan fell asleep. Probably dreaming a happy ending on the last movie." Tomoyo said.

"It's not even bedtime yet let's wake her up." Eria whispered. "Sakura-chan, wake up." Tomoyo gently said, waking Sakura up. "Gomen Tomoyo-chan for falling asleep." Sakura said. "Come on let's go prank call the guys!" Eria exclaimed, covering the mouthpiece of the phone as she handed the phone to Sakura. "Hoe? Do I have to be first?" Sakura asked. "I'm kidding Li-kun's on the other line." Wynn said, calmly as Sakura blushed. "Hey guys I want to show you my creations in the other room." Tomoyo said, as everyone except Sakura left the movie room. "Moshi moshi Kinomoto, Sakura speaking." Sakura said, when she was sure she was alone. "Sakura-chan gomen ne for bothering you, but the greedy stuff animal ate all of the sweets you left him and wants to go over there. Do you want me to bring him over there?" Syaoran asked, exhaustedly. "Hai, bring him over here. Gomen for hassling you Syaoran-kun." Sakura replied, sounding worried. "I..iie it's nothing to worry about. Well I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Ja ne." Syaoran said as he hang up. Meanwhile, outside the door seven girls were giggling as they busted the door open with mischievous glints in their eyes except Wynn. "You have to wear one of my creations Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Meanwhile, at Touya's house, Touya, Fai, and Yukito were arguing. "That gaki lives with her! I don't trust him. We should just make her move here with Yuri-chan." Touya said, angrily. "Touya, she's a young adult. Let it go. I'm sure Li-kun will take good care of her. He is, after all the head of the Li Clan to be. Besides, you guys have the same thing in common, Sakura's protection and happiness." Yukito said, calmly. "Yeah I trust Syaoran-kun. Touya-kun just let it go. Sakura-chan told me about him, to me, he sounds like someone we can trust Sakura-chan with. I'm sure your okaa-san would have said the same thing." Fai said. "Fine, but if that gaki hurts her, I'll hurt him!" Touya angrily exclaimed. "Brother-sister complex." Fai and Yukito said in unison, as they shook their heads. "Shut up, both of you." Touya said, before going outside.

At Tomoyo's mansion, Sakura came out of the bedroom to go show the others in the living room. Sakura was now wearing a knee-length emerald dress that was long sleeved and her hair was down. She wore an emerald choker with a cherry blossom on it. "Tomoyo-chan why am I wearing all green?" Sakura asked. "Because it brings out your eyes." Yuri lied. The real reason why she was wearing all green was because Syaoran's favorite color was green, but they didn't want to tell the truth. "Li-kun's here! Go Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, as Sakura walked outside. "Hoe?!" Sakura said, when she saw Syaoran. Syaoran blushed when he saw Sakura come out with the wind blowing her auburn hair. "Don't ask okay? I didn't want to." Sakura said, blushing. "I..I wasn't going to. Oh, here's the stuff animal." Syaoran said, as he got Kero out of his pocket. "Arigatou Syaoran-kun. Well I have to go, unless you want to watch the fourth grade play with us." Sakura said, teasingly. "No thanks, I did it once and I'm not going to watch it. It was too humiliating." "Well see you tomorrow." Sakura said, walking back to the mansion. "KAWAII!!!" the girls all exclaimed in unison when Sakura came in. "Hoe?" Sakura asked, as she took off the choker. "Come on girls it's school tomorrow. Let's have dinner and go to sleep." Wynn said. "Okay, demo let's change into one of my creations!" Tomoyo said, grabbing her creations out of the closet. "Fine, fine." Hiita said, as they changed. After dinner, they went upstairs to their respective bedrooms, changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.

"Are we going to start this month?" a girl asked in the tree. "Yes we are. Yes we are." the other girl said to her twin as they left.

Sayomi-chan: Da dum dum what's going to happen?

Sakura-chan: Who were those two?

Sayomi-chan: You'll have to wait and find out!!


	22. Spring Festival and Sakura's Birthday

Sayomi-chan: Hello everyone!!!

Sakura-chan: Hi Sayomi-chan.

Syaoran-kun: Hi Sayomi-chan.

Sayomi-chan: So what did you get Sakura-chan for White Day?

Syaoran-kun: (blushes) um...well...see I got her a white bear with a green ribbon and its holding a cherry blossom petal.

Sayomi-chan: Kawaii!!! Oh yeah I don't own any of this. Oh yeah Sakura I know it's sort of early, but this chapter is your birthday present okay?

Sakura-chan: Arigatou Sayomi-chan.

Key:

'blah blah' thoughts

_'blah blah' _telepathic conversation

_**blah blah flashbacks**_

"We're finally first year high schoolers!!! Sakura-chan and Yuri-chan can finally tryout for cheerleading! Meaning I can videotape them in the cheerleading uniforms I made for them!" Tomoyo said, starry eyed wearing their high school uniforms which was a pink long sleeved blouse with a white ribbon on her chest and a pink skirt. (a/n: Okay Sakura didn't tryout when she was in middle school because she arrived in the middle of the school year. Also the principal agreed for Tomoyo to make the cheerleading uniform. Also the setting is after Valentine's day and White Day, but of course Tomoyo, Meilin, Yuri, Touya, Fai, etc. etc. were already here.) "Tomoyo-chan hurry up or we're going to be late!" Yuri said, grabbing Tomoyo's hand. "Yeah I want to see the high schoolers!" Meilin and Eria exclaimed in unison. "Okay let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, rollerblading along with them. As they were walking, they passed by cherry blossom trees that were blooming. _'It's Sakura-chan and Yuri-chan's birthday today, isn't it Tomoyo-chan?'_ Eria asked telepathically. _' Hai. I guess they think we forgot about it.' _Tomoyo replied. "Hey guys there's a festival tonight can we go?" Sakura and Yuri asked in unison. "Hai, demo let's stop over my house before we go to the festival." Tomoyo said, as they passed by the shrine. They arrived at the school courtyard a few minutes after passing the shrine. Syaoran saw Sakura and came up to her. "Happy 16th birthday Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, as he kissed her on the cheek. "Anou...well...um I have to go, demo arigatou Syaoran-kun." Sakura stuttered, as she kissed Syaoran back on the cheek, making Syaoran blush. "Oh...um Syaoran-kun we're going to the festival tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us." Sakura said. "Oh...well okay yeah sure Sakura-chan." Syaoran said. "Well everyone else is coming with us. Well I'll see you later, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, as she walked away. "Kawaii!! Sakura-chan asked Li-kun to the festival!!" Tomoyo said, hiding at a nearby bush, videotaping that moment. "Yeah come on let's get to class." Yuri said, as they went inside the school.

During lunch the group sat around their usual spot. They talked about what happened during Valentine's Day and White Day. "Remember Li-kun was so pissed that Yuki-kun came by Sakura's house to give Sakura-chan a White Day present." Yuri said, making Syaoran blush. "Li-kun gave his present to her that night." Tomoyo said. "What did you give her you guys?" Meilin asked. "I gave her a bracelet." Syaoran muttered. "I gave her a bracelet charm." Yuki muttered. "What did you give them on Valentine's Day Sakura-chan?" Yuri asked to her little twin sister.

_**Flashback (Valentine's Day)**_

_**Sakura was walking towards the empty hallway to go to Syaoran and Yuki's locker. In her hands were two stuff animals. A brown wolf with amber eyes with a green ribbon on its neck, and a white mouse with amethyst eyes. She made sure no one was looking and opened their lockers and left the stuff animals in their respective lockers. The brown wolf in Syaoran's locker, and the white mouse in Yuki's locker. Each of the stuff animals had a cherry blossom petal in its paws. **_

"Oh yeah now I remember!! Li-kun and Yuki-kun were so surprised that it was the only one without candy in it and they thought it was from a guy! Until of course they saw the cherry blossom petal. Wait Sakura-chan how did you manage to find a cherry blossom petal? They weren't in bloom yet." Meroko said, looking confused. "It was this card." Sakura said, as she got out The Flower card. "That card is soo pretty." Meroko said in awe. "I know and she's very active as well. When Sakura-chan tried to capture her, she danced around with Sakura-chan, making it rain with cherry blossoms at the same time." Tomoyo said. The bell rang as the group ran to class. "Well class, you are going to have a field trip next week to Hong Kong for a whole month." the teacher said, as the class except Syaoran, cheered. When Syaoran heard this, he was shocked and got scared, because that would mean seeing his hyperactive sisters again. 'Kuso!! Why couldn't it be anywhere except Hong Kong!!!' Syaoran exclaimed in his thoughts. "This isn't a break. You'll have to learn the history about Hong Kong so I'll be separating you in groups of five." the teacher continued on. "First group are: Kinomoto, Sakura; Kinomoto, Yuri; Li, Meilin; Li, Syaoran; and Daidouji; Tomoyo." the teacher said. "We're together yay!" Meilin whispered, as she raised her hand up. "Hai Li-san?" the teacher said, when she saw Meilin's hand up. "Well I was wondering if we have free time during the trip? I mean my cousin and I are from Hong Kong, so I was wondering if my group still needs to do individual research." Meilin said. "Well the groups don't need to do individual research, but other groups can't ask another group for help. So yeah I guess you do have free time if you finished your research on Hong Kong." the teacher said, as the class groaned because they couldn't ask Meilin and Syaoran for help. The class went on with the teacher explaining the groups and their assignments. After school, the group met up at the front gate and went straight to Tomoyo's mansion. "Sakura-chan and Yuri-chan wear this okay and tell us when your done." Meroko said, handing Sakura and Yuri what looked like ordinary dresses. Sakura and Yuri went to separate rooms and changed. After they changed, the rest of the girls insisted they blindfold them to surprise them. The guys were in another room changing.

Tomoyo went to fix Sakura's hair as Meilin went to fix Yuri's hair, while the others got dressed. Tomoyo combed Sakura's hair into two separate piles and made a loose braid on both sides and tied it with pale green ribbons. The spell wore off on the dresses that Sakura and Yuri were wearing to reveal traditional kimonos. Sakura was wearing a pale green kimono that had cherry blossom petals all over it. The Create card made a crystalline cherry blossom pendant for Sakura's necklace with the help of The Flower card. Yuri, on the other had was wearing a pale blue kimono that had white lilies all over it. Meilin combed Yuri's hair into a halfway bun and tied it with a pale blue ribbon. The Create card made a lily pendant for Yuri's neckace with the help of The Flower card, in thanks for taking care of them while their mistress was away. Tomoyo was wearing a lavender kimono that had plum blossoms all over it. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a midnight blue ribbon holding it. Meilin and Hiita were both wearing a red kimono. Meilin's had stars all over hers while Hiita had suns all over hers. Meilin's hair was the usual and Hiita's hair was in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Wynn was wearing a peridot green kimono that had cresent moons all over it. Her hair was down, but she wore a pale green ribbon on one side and an amethyst ribbon on the other side. Aussa wore an amber colored that had flowers all over it. Eria wore an aquamarine kimono that had white snowflakes all over it. "Come on let's go. The guys are waiting for us." Tomoyo said, undoing Sakura's blindfold, as Meilin opened the door. "Hey Syaoran-kun! Get your ass over here!!!" Meilin exclaimed to her cousin. "What!? Sheesh your so loud. What...is...it?" Syaoran asked, as he saw Sakura. "Who's going with who to the festival?" Yuri asked. "Oh Syaoran-kun is staring at Sakura-chan. Kawaii!" Tomoyo said, starry-eyed.

"Well since my cousin here is still staring at Sakura-chan, he takes her."Meilin said, loud enough for Syaoran to hear. "Meilin-chan can go with Kyo-kun, Wynn-chan can go with Yuki-kun, Aussa-chan can go with Fai-kun, Tomoyo-chan can go with Eriol-kun, and Hiita-chan can go with Sasuke-kun." Yuri said, while pairing them up. "What about you, Meroko-chan and Eria-chan?" Sakura asked. "We can go together!" Yuri exclaimed. "Well okay if you say so." "Sakura-chan don't worry about us three! We'll be fine." "Well see you!" Sakura said, as Syaoran held her hand to go to the festival.

Sayomi-chan: Well there's another chapter down!

Sakura-chan: That was interesting.

Sayomi-chan: Oh yeah at my school we had a basketball game, teachers vs. students and the students won 55-26. That was soo awesome!!!

Sakura-chan: Wow...the teachers must have hated the students.

Sayomi-chan: Iie it was funny! Watching the teachers playing against the students! Anyway see you in the next chapter!


	23. Sakura's day off, or not?

Sayomi-chan: Hey what's up guys!

Sakura-chan: Nothing much.

Syaoran-kun: Yeah what she said.

Kero-chan: Hey remember that Sayomi-chan doesn't own any of this!!!

Sayomi-chan: Thanks Kero-chan. Oh yeah we have a new character!!!

Key:

'blah blah' thoughts

_'blah blah' _telepathic conversation

The group started walking to the shrine in pairs. Hiita and Sasuke were first while Sakura and Syaoran were behind the group. "Hey Sakura-chan what instrument are you playing for music class?" Syaoran asked, while they were walking. "Well after you left, Tomoyo-chan insisted that I play the violin." Sakura said, blushing as she continued, "So what about you Syaoran-kun? What are you going to play?" "Well I guess the violin. When I was young, my mom said that I should play the violin." Syaoran answered, as Sakura smiled. They walked silently until Sakura felt a dark aura. "Syaoran-kun do you feel it?" Sakura asked, looking worried as she held Syaoran's arm tighter. "Yeah I feel it. It's somewhere close by." Syaoran said, looking around to find the source. All of a sudden, an arrow flew towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan look out!!" Syaoran exclaimed, making the whole group turn around, but before the arrow could hit Sakura, two shurikens made the arrow go to the ground. "Be careful at this time of night, Sakura-sempai." said the girl with waist-length pink hair and jade green eyes wearing a necklace with a family crest pendant on it. (a/n: Guess who?) "Saku-chan is that you?" Sasuke asked, shocked. (a/n: If you guessed Sakura Haruno from Naruto you are correct!! Too bad I don't have prizes though. Okay so Sakura never cut her hair and Sasuke likes her. Plus, she also has siblings guess who?) "Well at least someone remembers! My own older sisters don't even remember me! Wynn-neechan, Eria-neechan how can you not remember me?" Saku asked, looking sad.

"Gomen nasai for asking, demo what is your name?" Sakura asked, looking confused. "Watashi no namae wa Haruno, Sakura desu. Younger sister to Wynn Haruno, Aussa Haruno, Hiita Haruno, and Eria Haruno. Defender of steel, and since there are two Sakuras you may call me by my nickname Saku or Kura whichever you want to call me by." Saku answered. "Saku-chan when did you get here?" Wynn asked. "Well I got here as soon as Sakura-sempai became the angel of light, demo I stayed hidden. I stayed in the summer estate until now." Saku replied. "Let's go to the festival together!!!" Eria exclaimed. "Hai hai Eria-neechan." Saku said, giggling at her older sister's reaction. "Hiita-chan can I be Saku-chan's partner? Gomen nasai." Sasuke said. "Hai. Go ahead." Hiita said, as Sasuke ran up to Saku, who was behind them. "The aura still close by Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, looking worried. "Do you want to go look for it?" Syaoran asked, as he held Sakura's hand. "Hai let me use Mirror and Twin first. Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract...Release!!" Sakura chanted as her Star Key appeared. "Twin make a copy of Mirror. Mirror take the form of Syaoran-kun and I." Sakura whispered, as the cards nodded. After Twin and Mirror transformed into them, the original Sakura and Syaoran left into the bushes.

"Where do you suppose it is?" Sakura asked. "Somewhere close." Syaoran said, still holding Sakura's hand. "Anou...Syaoran-kun you can let go of my hand now." Sakura said, still blushing, as Syaoran quickly let go of Sakura's hand. "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, blushing a crimson red. After an hour of searching, the dark aura disappeared. "I'm so tired." Sakura said. "Well I suppose we should go home." Syaoran suggested as Sakura nodded. "Okay fine, demo what about the others?" "Let's send a message to Yuri-chan saying that the Sakura and Syaoran they have are Mirror and Twin." "Fine." Sakura said, as they sent a message to Yuri. Meanwhile, with the rest of the group, Yuri noticed her crystalline lily,(the one Create and Flower made for her.) blinking a pale green and pink. "What is it Yuri-chan?" Eria asked, looking worried, as Yuri smiled. "Sakura-chan and Li-kun said that they're home and the duo we have are Mirror and Twin because the original duo felt a dark aura and decided to look for it after we met your youngest sister." Yuri said, as mirror Sakura and mirror Syaoran looked at each other and walked up to Yuri. "Gomen nasai Yuri-sama, demo Sakura-sama wanted us to not look suspicious and we couldn't tell you, or you would worry too much." Mirror and Twin said, at the same time. "It's okay, I understand and please stop calling me Yuri-sama and call me Yuri-chan." Yuri said, as the cards smiled. "Hai Yuri-chan." Mirror and Twin said, happily.

Meanwhile, in a dark place far from the festival, two girls with shoulder-length black hair bowed to a girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes. "Did you kill her?" the girl with long hair said, as Moriko, (a/n: if you don't remember refer back to the 12th or 13th chapter.) came up to her. "No, we didn't. That blasted defender of steel brat threw shurikens to stop the arrow. We almost got caught by the angel of light and her protector, since they went looking for us." said the first girl with shoulder-length hair. "I will kill you Sakura-hime, Syaoran-dono and my kawaii little, goody-two-shoes sister Tomoyo. We will you very soon and let darkness rule this world!" the girl with long hair said.

Sayomi-chan: Well what do you think guys?

Sakura-chan: That last paragraph was creepy.

Metsuru-chan: I WILL KILL YOU SAKURA!!!!

Sayomi-chan: Cool it Metsuru!! I'll kill you myself if you don't shut up right now!! You're only bad in the story. Try and get along with the cast Metsuru.

Metsuru-chan: (scoffs) Why should I be friendly to this brat?

(in the background Sayomi and Metsuru in a catfight. Syaoran and Sakura sighs and shakes their heads.)

Syaoran-kun/ Sakura-chan: Well since our beloved author is in a catfight with Metsuru, we'll be signing off for now!! Review please!!!


	24. Confessions?

Sayomi-chan: Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san!!

Syaoran-kun: Man your just like Daidouji and Meilin combined.

Sayomi-chan: You're so mean Syaoran-kun!! I don't know what Sakura-chan sees in you.

Syaoran-kun: (blushes)

Sayomi-chan: (giggles) Okay, anyway I don't own any of this!!!! There's a characater from an anime that stole Meilin-chan's hairstyle!

Meilin-chan: (pissed off) Who?

Sayomi-chan: Ranfa from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure!

Meilin-chan: WHAT!!

Key:

'blah blah' thoughts

_'blah blah' _telepathic conversation

At the festival, Sasuke and Saku went on the merry-go-round. Sakura and Sasuke decided to ride on the same horse. Saku was in front and Sasuke was behind her. Sasuke was holding Saku's waist so she wouldn't fall off. While they rode the merry-go-round, Sasuke decides to tell his precious cherry blossom how he really feels about her. "Sakura-chan...there's something I have to tell you." Sasuke said, as Saku blushed. "Nani desu ka Sasuke-kun?" Saku said, as her face slowly started to turn into a crimson red. "Aishiteru Sakura-chan." Sasuke whispered in her ear. "Is that an April Fool's joke Sasuke-kun?" "Iie Sakura-chan it's true." "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun." Saku replied, as the merry-go-round came to a stop. Sasuke got off first, helping Saku down the horse. As Saku came down, she slipped at the edge of the horse and fell into Sasuke's arms. "A...arigatou Sasuke-kun." Saku said, as she blushed even more. (is that even possible? Oh wait yeah it is.) "Yeah." Sasuke said. "Sasuke-kun can we go home? I'm sleepy." Saku said while they were walking. "Hai, we have school anyways. The others can be absent if they want to." Sasuke said, holding Saku's hand. Meanwhile, in the bushes nearby, four girls sat there, watching Saku and Sasuke walk home. "Kawaii! My little sister fell in love! Now only if my dear Wynn-neechan can do the same thing!" Eria said, as Tomoyo videotaped Saku. "They're so cute!!!" Meilin said, as Yuri giggled. "I guess my sister has competition." Yuri said, making Tomoyo look at her, shocked. "Don't worry Yuri-chan. Sakura-chan has always been my subject! I won't just suddenly stop videotaping all of her adventures!" Tomoyo reassured Yuri as they walked home.

The next day, Sakura woke up early because she had morning duty. She got dressed into her uniform, wore her hair into a braid with a pink ribbon at the end. She ran downstairs, ate breakfast, wore her rollerblades and left. She arrived at the front of the middle school to see Sasuke and Saku holding hands. (the high school is right mext to the middle school and Sasuke and Saku are third year middle schoolers) "Ohayou Kura-chan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, waving at them. "Ohayou Sakura-sempai!" Saku and Sasuke said in unison. "Kura-chan can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura whispered. "Hai!" Saku said as they walked off. "I heard you and Sasuke-kun are together. Kawaii!!!" Sakura said, while they were walking. "Well I wish you and Syaoran-sempai good luck." Saku said, as Sakura blushed. "I haven't told him yet. I've been waiting for him to come back from Hong Kong. Now that he's back, I never found the right time to tell him." Sakura said to her fellow defender, as Saku nodded in understanding. "You should let him know as soon as possible." "Well I got to go. Ja ne." Sakura said, as she went to the the high school so she won't be late for her duty. When she got to the classroom, she set her stuff down on the table and started to walk up to the blackboard to see someone else up there. The person had chestnut hair. "I hope Sakura-chan didn't see me gone." the guy said, as Sakura smiled. "Syaoran-kun ohayou." Sakura said, making Syaoran jump.

"Oh Sakura-chan I didn't see you there." Syaoran replied. "Syaoran-kun...anou...a.." but she was interrupted by her cousin, Fai. "Syaoran-kun the soccer team has practice today after school right?" Fai asked, as Syaoran nodded. "Yes there is. Tell the rest of the team for me." Syaoran replied, as Fai nodded. When Fai saw Sakura, he smiled. "Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Fai said, as he left. "What were you going to say Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, looking over to Sakura. "I..iie Syaoran-kun! It's nothing. I'll tell you soon. I have to go find Tomoyo-chan. See you later." Sakura said, running outside the classroom. 'I'll tell you soon enough, that I love you as well. I might never be able to tell you, but I should at least try, like you did four years ago. This time I will confess to you.' Sakura said, as she saw Tomoyo waving at her. "Ohayou Tomoyo-chan, Yuri-neechan, Meilin-chan, what's up?" Sakura greeted, as she walked up to them. "Yuri-chan, Sakura-chan, try on the cheerleading uniforms, please?" Tomoyo asked, handing Sakura and Yuri their cheerleading uniforms. Sakura and Yuri left to go to the bathroom to try on the cheerleading uniform and came back wearing it. The uniforms were pink with a white cloth which was on top of the uniform that was v-shaped with pink streaks on the white part. (a/n: basically like Sakura's cheerleading uniform in fourth grade but pink instead of orange.)

"How do you like it?" Tomoyo asked. "It's cute! I love it!" Yuri exclaimed, as Sakura sat down on the bench while Syaoran walked up to them. "I love it. Sakura-chan you look cute." Syaoran said, making Sakura blush. "A...arigatou Syaoran-kun." Sakura stuttered. "Sakura-chan can I talk to you for a minute?" "Oh...yeah sure." Sakura said, as she ran to the bathroom to change out of the cheerleading uniform. After Sakura was done she ran out to bump into a group of girls that were in her class. "Watch where you're going you bitch! Stealing Syaoran-sama away from us." the girl in the middle said. Syaoran ran over to see what the commotion was to see Sakura surrounded by the sluts that called themselves his 'fangirls.' "Don't you dare harm her! She didn't do anything to you!" Syaoran exclaimed, as the girls turned around making enough space for Sakura to run towards to Syaoran as he hugged her. "You'll chose that bitch over us? I mean we're hotter than that innocent brat!" the girl in the middle said. "I don't want to hear any of it. Get the fuck away from us or I swear I'll kill you right here and now!" Syaoran exclaimed, looking angry, scaring Sakura. The girls were terrrified and ran away, pushing each other just to get away from Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun don't do that anymore..it scares me." Sakura said, shaking. "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan, but I had to or they won't leave you alone." Syaoran said, reassuring Sakura he won't do it again. "Arigatou Syaoran-kun, so what was it you wanted to talk about?" Sakura asked. "Oh yeah, Sakura-chan, remember I still love you." Syaoran said, before he left Sakura. "Chouto matte Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said, running after Syaoran. Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura. "A...a" was all Sakura could say because she was interrupted by the bell. "I'll tell you later Syaoran-kun. Tomoyo-chan's calling me. Ja ne." Sakura said running off. "So Sakura-chan did you tell him?" Meilin asked. "Iie the bell rang." Sakura replied, as they walked in the classroom. _"Try and tell him during lunch okay? We'll tell the others to sit somewhere else so you can tell him." _Tomoyo said telepathically to Sakura. _"I'll try." _Sakura replied telepathically.

Sayomi-chan: Phew that chapter is over!!

Meilin-chan: Where's that bitch who stole my hairstyle?

Sayomi-chan: You can't be serious. You're actually going to try and kick her ass for stealing your hairstyle. She's in a different dimension! This isn't like Tsubasa where we can go to the Dimension Witch and ask if we can go to another dimension.

Fai-kun: (Pops out of nowhere) I can help you kick Ranfa's ass if you want me to. I can send you to her dimension, but it's risky.

Meilin-chan: (pouts) never mind. Anyways read and review!! Wait how is Sakura-chan going to confess?

Sayomi-chan: (smiles) don't worry I've got it all planned out


	25. Sakura Confesses

Sayomi-chan: FINALLY!!!! the weekend! I'm so tired because I had to write a 500-word essay.

Sakura-chan: what was it about and for what class?

Sayomi-chan: For History and it's about the U.S. Constitution.

Syaoran-kun: It can't be that hard can it? I mean you write a 1000-word or more chapter for the story.

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) You don't understand! The U.S. Constitution may be important to the country, but it's boring!

Kero-chan: (sighs) She doesn't own any of this except the plot, the bad guys, and the quads. On with the story!!!

Key:

'Blah blah' thoughts

_'Blah blah' _telepathic conversation

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Fai were talking telepathically. _"So did Sakura-chan tell you yet?" _Fai said while they were doing classwork. _"Tell me what?" _Syaoran asked while Fai sweatdropped. _"You'll know soon, and by soon I mean by lunch or sooner." "What do you mean?" "Soon." _ was the last thing Fai said as they finished their math work. As Syaoran finished his schoolwork, he had the urge to look at Sakura and see how she was doing. He looked over to Sakura, who was still doing a math problem. Sakura, on the other hand, felt Syaoran stare at her. _"Can I help you with anything?" _Sakura asked telepathically as Syaoran blushed. _"Well...um...I was just checking on you." _Syaoran replied. _"Well Syaoran-kun I need to tell you something." "Nani desu ka, Sakura-chan?" "About earlier...when you asked me what I was about to say." _Sakura said as Syaoran remembered what Fai had said to him. _"Yeah what about it Sakura-chan?" _Syaoran asked. _"Well...anou...aishiteru!!!" _Sakura replied telepathically, blushing as she said this. Syaoran noticed Sakura blushing. _"Sakura-chan kawaii desu ka when you blush. Aishiteru my cherry blossom." _Syaoran replied telepathically. Sakura looked over to Syaoran to see Syaoran smiling. "What are you smiling about Li? Get back to work!" The teacher said. "Hai Sukunami-sensei." Syaoran replied as the teacher walked away. _"Ha ha you got yelled at Syaoran-kun." _Sakura said telepathically. Syaoran looked over to Sakura to see her giggling. _"You're so mean Sakura-chan." _Syaoran replied telepathically. Little did they notice that everyone joined in on their telepathic conversation. _"KAWAII!! We heard everything you two said." _Tomoyo, Eria and Meilin said telepathically. as Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped. _"Well I'll talk to you at lunch Syaoran-kun." _Sakura said telepathically before getting back to working on her math problem.

During lunch, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting under the cherry blossom tree while the others were hiding at a nearby bush. "Should we really be spying on them?" Wynn whispered. "Yeah I need this footage of Sakura talking to Syaoran alone." Tomoyo replied as everyone sweatdropped. Sakura noticed their auras and went behind the tree, looking for Star Key. She made sure no one was looking. "Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract...Release!" Sakura whispered in a chant, as she threw The Shield over the star on her staff. "Shield, cover our conversation so that no one will be able to hear it." Sakura whispered as Shield formed in a bubble around the tree. "Oh man now we can't hear anything." Tomoyo said. "Not us, we didn't want to listen in the first place." Wynn said. "You're right." Tomoyo said. The lunch period went on while the group were watching Sakura and Syaoran talk. The bell rang and Shield went back to card form as Sakura and Syaoran went their separate ways. Syaoran with the guys and Sakura with the girls. "What did you talk about Sakura-chan?" Meilin asked. "Yeah what?" Tomoyo and Eria said in unison. "Nothing you guys. We better hurry up or we'll be late to class." Sakura said. "Aw come on tell us!" Eria exclaimed. "No, Eria-chan quit acting like a little girl!!" Wynn said, irritated. As Wynn finished her sentence, she transformed into a pale green lorikeet. "Kami-sama Wynn-neechan turned into a bird! We have to find Yuki-kun." Hiita said as Wynn landed on her shoulder. "Where is he?" Sakura said. As she said this, Yuki walked past them. "Oy! Sohma-kun come here for a sec." Meilin said. "Nani desu ka, Meilin-san?" Yuki said. "Just get over here!" Meroko hissed. "Hai, hai." Yuki said. "Kiss the bird." Sakura said with Wynn on her palm. "Why?" Yuki asked. "Just do it!" Meilin exclaimed. "Hai, hai." Yuki asked as he kissed Wynn on the lips. The next thing they knew, Wynn transformed back to human, in her uniform blushing. "I...I got to go bye guys." Wynn whispered as she ran to class while Yuki walked off, dumbfounded. "Kawaii! Wynn-chan's in love!" Tomoyo said as they walked to class. "I don't know you guys." Yuri said. "We'll talk to you after school." Sakura said as they went to their desks. The rest of the afternoon went by with nothing interesting going on.

After school Sakura and Yuri went to the girls locker room to change into their cheerleading uniforms, while Syaoran, Eriol and Fai went to the boys locker room to change into their soccer uniforms. "Okay girls let's go over the basics." the cheerleading coach said, while the guys were on the other side of the field practicing, by dribbling the ball to each other. Sakura was daydreaming while twirling the baton. She forgot to catch the baton and it hit her on the head. "Hoe." Sakura said as she crouched down, holding her head. _"Ha ha the cheerleading captain hit her head with a baton." _Syaoran said telepathically. Sakura looked over to Syaoran to see him smirking. _"Syaoran-kun stop it." _Sakura replied telepathically. _"Fine I'll stop, but only because I have to pay attention to my team." _Syaoran said as Sakura started twirling her baton again. "Okay guys, five minute break." Syaoran said as Sakura did their cheerleading tricks. "Sakura-chan let's take a break already!" exclaimed a second year. "Fine, five minute break everyone." Sakura announced as she sat down on the bench. Syaoran decided to go up to her. "Hey Sakura-chan you know I was joking around right?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah I know. I have to go practice is over. See you later Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she kissed Syaoran on the cheek. Syaoran blushed as Sakura ran off to change.

Sayomi-chan: well this chapter is down

Sakura-chan: It's almost a full moon Sayomi-chan don't worry

Sayomi-chan: Oh yeah your birthday is on Sunday right?

Sakura-chan: Hai!

Sayomi-chan: well anyways we are going to have a new character in the next chapter.

Sakura-chan: Who?

Sayomi-chan: You'll see.

Sakura-chan: I heard you're going to start writing another story.

Sayomi-chan: Hai. It's called Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Princess. Starring you, Syaoran-kun and the gang with the Golden Trio. And a new character!

Sakura-chan: Awesome!!


	26. Trouble for new defender Kyo's friend

Sayomi-chan: Well I started my other story!

Syaoran-kun: What's the title?

Sayomi/Sakura-chan: (giving each other high-fives) Mistress Sakura and the Half-Blood Princess!

Syaoran-kun: (reading the 1st chapter of the story) It's pretty good Sayomi-chan.

Sayomi-chan: (blushes) arigatou

Kero-chan: (smiling) She doesn't own any of this only the plot, the quads and Yuri

Key:

'blah blah' thoughts

_'blah blah' _telepathic conversation

Meanwhile on the other side of the school with waist-length brown hair and sapphire eyes, was being chased by two girls with shoulder-length black hair. The girl with brown hair tripped on a rock and fell. The two girls looked at her unconcious body. "Is it her?" the girl asked her teammate. "No it's not her." the other girl replied. Then they heard footsteps coming their way. "Let's get out of here someone's coming." the girl said as they disappeared. Kyo, who heard voices coming from the woods, decided to see what was going on. He kept walking down the woods until he came into a clearing to see and unconcious body of a girl. 'Is it really Tohru-chan?' Kyo thought as he went closer to the body. He looked at her for a second the said, "It is!" He picked her up and ran to find the others. Meanwhile back to the group, Sakura was done changing from her cheerleading uniform. After she was done, she ran into the choir room to see Tomoyo and Aussa working on their solo for the music festival. After Tomoyo and Aussa was done, Aussa ran out to see her sisters, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura to talk. "Come on let's go to the front. I'm sure Syaoran-kun is waiting for you." Tomoyo said as Sakura sweatdropped. They walked down the hall as someone bumped into Sakura. "Sakura-chan, just the person I was looking for." Kyo said, still carrying the girl. "Why?" Sakura replied. "Come outside with me. You too Daidouji-chan." Kyo said.

"Nani?! You want me to heal someone!" Sakura exclaimed once they were outside. "Hai. I need you to heal the girl I'm carrying." Kyo replied as he set Tohru down on the bench. "Why?" "Because she's the defender of hope, Tohru Honda, cousin to the quads and Sakura Haruno." Tomoyo and Kyo said in unison. "Matte, Tomoyo-chan how did you know?" Sakura asked. "I met her a month after you left Tomoeda at a store." Tomoyo replied. "Oh, but how exactly am I supposed to heal her?" Sakura asked. "Use Healing Light of course!" Tomoyo said, giggling. "What do I do?" "Just say it!" "Healing Light!" Sakura exclaimed as light surrounded Tohru. When the light disappeared, Tohru woke up. "What am I doing here and who are you?" Tohru asked as Kyo looked crestfallen. "Tohru-chan it's me Kyo Sohma, remember me?" Kyo asked, looking worried. "Gomen nasai Sohma-kun demo I don't remember you." Tohru aplogized. "Well, I'm Kyo Sohma, this is Sakura Kinomoto, angel of light and Tomoyo Daidouji, angel of sound." Kyo introduced as he pointed to the two girls when he said their names. "Well I think my name is Tohru Honda, defender of hope. That's the only thing I remember. I hope we can be good friends." Tohru said, smiling as she walked with Sakura and Tomoyo. "I hope so too." Kyo muttered as Sakura and Tomoyo were talking to Tohru.

The three girls and Kyo walked to the front gate to see Syaoran, Eriol, Yuki, and Fai waiting for them. "Honda-san is that really you?" Yuki asked when he saw Tohru. "Well who do you think she is, baka nezumi! But she lost her memories." Kyo said, glaring at his cousin. "Don't butt in baka neko. Gomen Honda-san, my name by the way is Yuki Sohma, student council president, this is Syaoran Li, captain of the soccer team, Eriol Hiragizawa, and Fai Amamiya, Kinomoto-san's cousin and co-captain of the soccer team." Yuki said. "You damn rat!" Kyo yelled with frustration as he transformed into a tabby cat as Tohru giggled. _"Kiss him, or he'll stay a cat forever." _Tomoyo said telepathically. _"That's horrible!" _Tohru exclaimed telepathically. _"Then do it." "Hai!" _Tohru said as she bent down to kiss Kyo on the lips. The next thing they knew was that Kyo was back to normal, blushing. "Kami-sama the sky is going to fall because Kyo-kun's blushing!" Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and Fai said in unison as Sakura was being hugged by Syaoran and Tomoyo was being hugged by Eriol. "Ha ha ha very funny." Kyo said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he walked home.

"Well see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura said as Syaoran held her hand as the group went their separate ways. Once they got home, Sakura dropped her stuff in her room, changed from her school uniform to a much more comfortable outfit. She ran downstairs, past Syaoran and towards the door. "Where are you going Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked. "Next door. I'm going to ask Yue-san how could I get Tohru-chan's memories back." Sakura said as she ran outside. 'Same old Sakura' Syaoran said in his thoughts as he shut the door after Sakura.

Sayomi-chan: Well that chapter is done!!

Sakura-chan: Kero-chan quit eating all of the sweets!

(Sakura is currently chasing after Kero)

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) well anyways if you read my other story as listed in the beginning please give me your ideas on how the characters should meet. Remember read and review!

Syaoran-kun: I have an idea... how about Sakura and the whole gang including the Golden Trio meet at Diagon Alley. Including me.

Sayomi-chan: Good idea Syaoran-kun, but how to get Sakura to go to Diagon Alley and how she is related to Dumbledore is the question.

Syaoran-kun: (thinking) Well how about Eriol over there picks Sakura up and goes to Diagon Alley.

Sayomi-chan: Great!!


End file.
